Purity
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: The blood of a pureblood vampire is treasured and coveted. If vampire blood can carry so many special properties, why not a human's?
1. Chapter 1

**Purity**

**Part I  
**

Little Zero wondered why his father seemed so anxious today. Did something bad happen again? He was aware they were always moving. They never stayed in one place too long. It wasn't too bad, the boy supposed, as today his father seemed to constantly want him in his arms, not letting him down for long. Zero liked his independence, but it didn't win against having the warmth of his father near. He giggled as he was bestowed with a sweet kiss to his forehead.

When he saw the car outside, he smiled, recognizing the crimson vehicle for whom he knew it belonged to. It was one of his father's friends, a nice pretty lady that stopped by from time to time. He asked once if she was his mother and his father had laughed a lot, but said that no, she wasn't. His mother was in a place Zero won't be going to any time soon.

His father let her into the room and squeezed him tight before giving him more kisses to his cheeks and telling him to behave for Nase-san since he was going to go away for a while. Nodding to tell his father he understood, Zero was let down. Nase-san came over to hold his hand to take him to her car. Looking back at his father, Zero blew him a kiss, like Nase-san had taught him before, promising to see him later and went inside the backseat.

He frowned as he saw tears in his father's eyes from behind the glass window of the car, asking Nase-san why he looked so sad. Was it Zero's fault? Had he been bad? Nase-san told him he wasn't sad, he was happy. When people were really happy, they cried too, didn't he know? Zero shook his head, but he was glad his father wasn't sad. She smiled at him from the mirror but her eyes didn't twinkle like they usually did.

Settling back into his seat, Zero wondered why it felt hard to breathe. His chest hurt. His father was crying, but he was happy, wasn't he? And Zero was going to see him in time. He blinked when he felt his eyes sting. Why was he crying too? He wasn't sad, and he wasn't happy, not enough to cry. He placed his hands over his eyes to try to make them stop, but they wouldn't listen, and continued to wet his cheeks.

He didn't notice Nase-san looking at him sadly over the mirror while she drove.

Now seventeen, Zero was looking down at a bundle of music sheets with half a mind to set them on fire. Nase had called him up early for a song he could memorize in ten minutes. She knew he liked his sleep. He couldn't understand the urgency of having to look at it_ now._ He could have taken a thorough look at the music at a later date. Setting down his cup of cranberry juice, he scanned the notes and the lyrics and realized it was a lullaby. It'd been extended to fill the length of an average song, with new words added, but it didn't change the fact that it was one.

He sent Nase an inquiring look, but she only smiled at him and passed forth a folder. Flipping it open, his eyes narrowed in confusion. The picture of a vampire noble and a short note was included. It informed him their customer wanted the song played tonight for a special friend. A 'special friend' usually indicated a lover, but Zero doubted a lover would appreciate having a lullaby sung to in a restaurant.

Well, it wasn't his place to question what the customers wanted. His job was to play and sing and that was what he did, damn well too. Nodding, he took another sip of his cranberry juice and looked over the lyrics again with a dry smile. It was pretty sappy. If this guy was responsible for the lyrics, he was probably the soft romantic type that didn't mind looking like an idiot. Seeing the golden blond hair and cheery expression in the picture, Zero didn't think his observations were too far off.

"He'll be coming with two special friends, just to let you know. He also wants you to dress up appropriately for those friends. No going out in your usual dress shirt and pants. You need the whole look." Zero grimaced at this. He hated wearing stiff three-piece suits. "I already have one prepared for you. It's in your rooms, on your bed. I have your shoes there too, don't forget them." She smiled, "he's a very important customer, Zero."

He merely nodded, knowing that was her way of saying she knew them personally and didn't want to disappoint them. It didn't mean much for him anyway, as all he had to do was play and sing. She knew he always played his best when he played for an audience. He doubted there was anything to worry about.

"When are they due to arrive?"

"They have a seven o'clock reservation." She laid her hand on his wrist, as it was still holding the cup, "and thank you Zero. I'm know they'll love your performance, as every customer before them has." She always thanked him when he played, even though it was the only thing he could do for the restaurant other than cook. Placing his hand over hers, he nodded. "I'll let you memorize that. If you need me, I'll be in the Red Room."

He looked after her as she got up and walked off. Nase had taken him in and raised him here, at her restaurant, when his father had died that day. He couldn't remember much of it, the details having been lost to time, but he remembered he'd cried. He hadn't known how or why, but he had. He understood now his father had been prepared to lose his life that day and had made sure Zero would be safe. Nase had told him everything on his sixteenth birthday.

Zero roughly shook his head. It was useless thinking of something so depressing when he was supposed to be focusing on the song he was requested to play. Taking a breath, he looked over the notes again and lost himself to the music.

* * *

Takuma hoped what he had in plan for the Kuran siblings went well. He'd been wondering what he could do for them on this day when he remembered the restaurant he'd been to not long ago. Having known the owner, he contacted her for the reservations and to ask if they still had the piano player from that time. She informed him that indeed, he still played for the customers and requests, if given in advance, were possible. Not wanting to let the opportunity pass by, he sent her the notes and lyrics after she'd given the okay.

Looking at their reflections in the window, Yuuki and Kaname were conversing amongst themselves quietly, their moods somber. Today was the day their parents had lost their lives in place of their own. Haruka, for Kaname and Juri, for Yuuki. Takuma thought the least he could do was let them enjoy a nice dinner at an excellent restaurant. Bloody Rose had nothing but the best, in all elements, including their star performer.

* * *

Checking the clock, Zero saw it was time. Making sure there were no visible imperfections, he went downstairs, greeting Nase with a nod before stepping out and striding casually towards the slightly raised stage in which the piano was on. Stopping beside the bench, he bowed lightly to his audience before announcing, "tonight, I will be playing a lullaby requested by one of our esteemed customers." Sitting down, he took a breath and let his fingers find their way across the keys. As always, once he started, everyone fell silent. Parting his lips, he let the memorized words flow, closing his eyes to better concentrate and let the music sweep his mind away.

Slowing, he let the last note ring and die down before opening his eyes. Standing, he bowed again for his audience and walked off amidst the soft appreciative clapping. Getting himself a cup of cool water, he downed it quickly and went back upstairs. He wanted to get the stiff suit off before heading to the kitchens. Nase, guardian or no, would kill him if he dirtied the precious expensive suit she'd gotten for the occasion. Changing into a casual pair of dark pants and white dress shirt, he headed back downstairs.

"Zero." Pausing, he tried not to let his shoulders slump or let out a sigh. Damn it, he wanted to avoid something like this. Hearing Nase call his name again, he turned and saw her at the end of the hall, standing next to the blond noble who'd requested the lullaby. Seeing that she had his attention, she beckoned him over. Resigned, he did as she wanted.

"What is it?" He tried not to sound too curt, it'd be bad for business, as one of the other waiters was used to saying.

"Ichijo-kun wanted to meet you, he was impressed by your performance." Said Ichijo person smiled brightly and stuck out a hand. "I was most definitely. It's a pleasure meeting you, you can just call me Takuma."

Taking the hand only out of polite courtesy, Zero nodded. "Thank you. It's a pleasure for me as well." Takuma had smooth hands and a firm grip. His fingers were long and elegant, his skin pale. It was obvious he was a vampire. He seemed easy going for a noble, but there was no mistaking it, Zero could always tell.

"Ah, on that note, my friends want to meet you as well. Would it be possible for us to have a few minutes of your time?" Now this wasn't a request. It was only expected of Zero to indulge his customers. Inwardly grimacing, he nodded, shooting Nase a meaningful glance before following the blond to his table.

"Hey guys, this is him." Takuma enthusiastically introduced. Zero merely nodded. The two friends, whom he could tell were also vampires, were most likely siblings, or related. The girl looked shy, while the other probably older, looked more of the aristocrat. "Oh, Zero-kun take a seat, we won't bite." Takuma laughed at his own lame joke, unaware Zero knew exactly what they were.

"Zero?"

"Yes?" It wasn't always that the customers took the liberty to call him so familiarly. They both seemed surprised on some level. He knew his name wasn't all that common, but still…

"Would your family name happen to be Kiryuu?" Now it was his turn to be surprised. How had they…? He shot a glance towards Takuma and saw he seemed just as lost, if not more so than Zero. So they hadn't been sent here deliberately to find him. Even still, he had no intention of just flapping his lips to answer whatever they wanted.

"No, it wouldn't. It's Yuuzuki." The sliver of unease solidifying to a heavy lump in his gut, he got up. "It's best if I go. Thank you for your request and please enjoy the rest of your meal."

"No, wait, I'm sorry if we scared you, but we need to know." The girl called, half standing from her own seat.

"Who's asking?" He bit out, not bothering to hold back on his tone. He received a sharp look from the older brunet for it, but he could care less. This was his damn life they were in danger of ending.

"Just, just us. Ichijo-kun doesn't know anything. This is really personal for us, if you could please…" She seemed honest enough. "We've been looking for someone with the same features as you, and the name Zero." She hastily took out a worn picture from her purse and held it out to him. "This is him, but it was taken more than a decade ago. You just looked so much like him—"

Zero tuned out the rest of what she said afterwards. The picture was indeed of him when he was just a toddler, days before his father died. He was only three and a half in that photograph. It showed him smiling up at the camera as he showed off his oh so impressive sand castle. Taking the picture from the girl's dainty fingers, he flipped it over, pursing his lips as he saw his father's writing on the back, 'Zero at the beach'.

"That, that's the son of the man who saved my life." The girl's voice came through to his thoughts. His father had saved a vampire. She only looked to be in her early teens now. If she'd met him that long ago, she couldn't have been any older than the physical age of five. He laid the picture on the table and sat back down.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"From your reaction, I'd say it is you." The other male vampire spoke for the first time. Zero barely spared him a glance. "And what if it is?" There was no use trying to lie his way out of this one. They even had a picture of him. No matter how young he'd been, there weren't many people with natural silver hair with the name Zero.

"We believe you may be in danger," the girl said earnestly. Zero refrained the urge to snort. That line sounded like something from a bad action movie. "Your father saved my life. I wanted to repay him for what he did for me that day. He risked his own life fighting off those other vampires."

"You mean level E's?" Zero specified. The only type of vampires that'd carelessly attack a noble would have to be insane. If that was so, then his father was only doing his job. He'd been a hunter before he was betrayed and hunted by his own kind.

"Yes. It seems you are at least familiar with vampire society." The older one spoke again. Zero shrugged. "I've lived here ever since the death of my father. I know the owner is a vampire. She made sure I wasn't an 'ignorant narrow-minded fool like the rest of the hunters'." He sighed. "Why do you think I'm in danger?"

"Our parents told us about your father and the people that wanted him." Zero tensed. "We've found out they're looking for you too, and wanted to offer some protection." _Like your father did for me_.

"I understand, but I feel safest here. My father trusted my current guardian enough to leave me here. I've been fine until now."

"But…"

"It is futile, Yuuki. If he chooses to stay and compromise his life, then that's his decision." Zero bristled. God almighty, sometimes he hated vampire nobles. They were so freaking full of themselves! "As if your help would make my life any easier?" He scowled. He felt like shooting something. That guy's face, preferably.

"Of course," he said, and left it at that. So he was above explaining huh? Zero scoffed. "What, were you planning on having guards follow me around everywhere, paranoid and ready to beat the living daylights out of anything that so much as looked at me wrong?" He was obviously being sarcastic, but judging by the expression on the girl's face, he'd hit the nail dead on.

Zero shook his head. "That's like telling people to come get me. I'd be having a neon sign around me: I'm Kiryuu Zero, the son of the man who thwarted your asses fourteen years ago and managed to keep me hidden." He handed the picture back to them. "Not really helping."

He moved to get up and saw the stricken look on the girl's face. "Look, Yuuki, was it? Thanks, I'm glad my father saved you. You seem like good kid. But you shouldn't worry about me." He nodded to the two other vampires and left.

He didn't notice their concerned glance and a few other extra pairs of eyes that didn't look at all friendly.

Taking another sip of his cranberry juice, Zero slipped on his shoes, grabbed a coat and went outside. That was some conversation. Most of it was something he could do without, but it felt good to know his father had saved someone's life even just days before his death.

"Zero-kun!"

Zero was ready for the incoming projectile aiming for his left, but his back was left wide open, which his captors were hoping to strike at. Hell no, Zero growled, his guns already in his hands, pulling the trigger. The shots hit their target and those closest to him immediately went down. Judging from the warning call, the vampires had gotten rid of the rest. Letting his guns dematerialize, he didn't see the last shot aimed his way, straight at the back of his neck.

Before it was able to reach its target however, Zero was shoved swiftly behind a strong back and the needle caught between two slender fingers. The guy had just saved his life; he supposed he should've felt grateful, but in that moment, all he could do was wonder at the way things just always seemed to work against him. He couldn't believe he got ambushed right after he said he'd be fine without help. By the fact that he needed help avoiding that needle, his argument kind of lacked the back up.

Dad, I hope you're having a grand old time up there with Mom, 'cause I'm sure as hell not! Zero resisted the urge to cross his arms and stick his bottom lip out at the condescending look being given over the shoulder of the older male vampire. One that he hadn't gotten the name of yet, now that he thought about it. But if he said one word about—

"Are you still so sure about not needing any guards? From their aim, they seemed to already know who their target is."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up you bastard," Zero muttered under his breath. His hand itched for his gun. The girl, Yuuki, took one of his hands in her own, her expression worried. "Zero? Are you okay?" He frowned. "I don't mind it, but is there a reason you're so familiar with my name?"

She still held onto his hand, but looked down, flushing. "Sorry, it's just, your father told me a lot about you the day he saved me. You hated suffixes to your name. 'Just Zero', he told me. I thought maybe—" He held up his other hand to stop her. "It's alright. You're starting to ramble." She smiled sheepishly. "My father was right. I hate suffixes to my name." Especially after a girl that dared to mutilate it to, horror of all horrors, 'Ro-Ro-chan', he threatened imminent death to those who tried.

"Zero-kun?" Takuma came up. "I'm glad Kaname-sama got to you in time. I don't think that needle was coated with anything that'd benefit you in the long run."

That brought his attention back to the vampire that covered for his ass, or neck in this case, and looking up, he could see the dark eyes in his direction. He hated feeling like he owed something to complete strangers, and the guy was such a snob, it was hard to feel an ounce of gratitude…but Nase hadn't gone and forgotten to teach him manners, thus true to her teaching, he bowed lightly and muttered out a quick thanks.

To his surprise, the guy, Kaname or whatever, just nodded in return and dusted off nonexistent dirt off his suit. He turned to Yuuki and asked if she was injured, to which she replied with a happily confident no. Leaving the two of them to discuss the recent ambush, he walked over to his cup of cranberry juice, left perfectly untouched where he placed it.

Picking it up, he took a few sips of the cool liquid and had almost reached the door to freedom when again, the call of his name held him back. What did they want now? They weren't serious about the guarding thing were they? Just as he started wondering how Nase would take to having people following him around, a minor explosion in the restaurant shook the ground.

The customers had all but ran out, screaming, adding to the chaos. Dropping his cup, he could care less about his juice, he ran in, not minding the calls from behind him. He had to get Nase. She'd be fine if she were on her own, but he knew she'd take the time to make sure everyone was safely outside before even starting to think of her own wellbeing.

Another explosion shook the restaurant, and the screams got worse. Nodding to a few of the workers that ran past, he headed further inside. Thick smoke was already starting to fill the area, forcing him to cover his mouth with the sleeve of his coat. Knowing the workers wouldn't be stupid enough to stick around, she'd most likely be helping the customers find their way out. Hearing a sharp yip, he turned to his left and caught sight of a puppy. What the hell was a dog doing here? Cradling it in his arms, he continued looking.

"Nase! Nase!"

He couldn't call out too far, for fear of inhaling too much of the smoke. Coughing slightly, he kept a tight hold on the puppy and tried to blink the sting out of his eyes. At the third call of her name he heard a faint cry. He didn't waste any time rushing over, jumping over a few overturned pieces of furniture. It'd been a kid, he saw, that'd called out. Nase was with him, but she was the worse off of the two. He could see severe burns on her and wouldn't be surprised if there were broken bones. She'd probably been near the explosions when it happened.

"Can you help her? We were looking for Cookie when she tried to save me. Now she's hurt and I still can't find Cookie!" The kid looked to be having a breakdown. Zero sent a prayer to whoever Cookie was. As it was, they were likely gone or already outside. He hoped for the latter. Pushing the puppy into the kid's arms, he gently picked Nase up, glad vampires were never all that heavy.

"Come on, kid, we have to go."

"You found Cookie!" So it was a pet. "That's nice kid, but we have to leave." Ushering him behind his legs, Zero tried going back the way he came and seeing it blocked, he cursed, immediately turning another way. It was too dangerous to be wandering around, looking for an escape route. The third explosion had gone off and the restaurant wasn't going to hold forever.

He was about to lead the three of them to a cellar not too far off when someone grabbed him around the waist and another took Nase from his arms. Struggling he tried to get her back, coughing as more smoke entered his lungs. Damn it, once he got out of this heads were going to roll. He unconsciously relaxed when he felt a familiar voice reassure him everything was going to be alright. But no, Nase wasn't alright. He was kept from struggling further as he felt his lids get heavy.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. Just borrowing characters. No profit.

Thank you for reading peoples! How did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

He woke next in a large room that he supposed was the hospital. The room was white enough to be considered one. Feeling weight on his legs, he looked down to see the girl, Yuuki, resting comfortably on them. He tried to tell her to get up, as her position was just asking for a crick in her neck, but all that came out was a croak. Well that sounded impressive, he thought dryly, before shifting and trying to get up.

"I wouldn't strain myself too much so soon after what happened."

It was Kaname. His memories were still clear. He gestured to the cup of water in the vampire's hand. Getting the hint, he handed it over. Sighing in relief, Zero rubbed lightly at his throat. It still felt terrible, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He wanted to know about Nase.

As though reading his thoughts, the vampire sat down. "Your guardian, Yuuzuki-san, seems to be recovering well. She's still weak at this point, but by tomorrow, she should be fine." Zero nodded. Thank the heavens for accelerated vampire healing. All they needed was some blood and everything was brand new.

"You realize you cannot stay with her any longer." Kaname spoke up again. "I'm quite certain she was targeted because of her closeness to you. She will be in constant danger." _If you stay_. Zero understood. He'd have to leave the only home he knew to go off with people he'd no idea about and face off whoever wanted him captured. Unless the asshole was dead he'd have no peace in his life.

His answer was clear in his eyes as they made contact with the disturbing wine red of the other vampire. Wanting to change the subject, he gestured to Yuuki, motioning towards her neck. Nodding, Kaname lifted her into his arms and placed her on an empty bed next to his. "The boy that was with you is fine as well as his puppy."

An amused smile crossed Zero's lips and he shook his head. Yeah, that kid had better be alright, considering how much Nase had risked to help look for that damn puppy. Cookie should get a strong leash. Resting against the pillows, he breathed through his nose and let his thoughts focus back on what would happen now that he had to leave Nase. How would these vampires protect him? They couldn't keep him safe forever.

He didn't think they knew the exact reason why he was being hunted down either. They might have found out about his father, but he doubted they were able to dig too far into the hows and whys of the night his father had needed to start running for his life. Needing something to hold onto, his fingers grasped at the white sheet over his lap. There was still a part of him that burned for revenge, to payback the pain his father had suffered before he was finally forced to give up his life.

He knew how futile the thought was however and eased the fire inside him. Nase had taught him revenge would only turn him into those he hated and even his father had mentioned, in this last letter to him, not to try to go after them. If Zero deliberately got himself involved and somehow lost his life as well, he'd get a beating to last another lifetime at wherever dead people ended up. Out of the love and respect he held for both his guardian and father, he kept quiet with a low profile.

Well, he supposed it was a surprise he hadn't been attacked so viciously before this, as his music was becoming well known throughout the area. He'd been playing since he was five and he officially started playing for the restaurant at thirteen. There weren't many teenage piano players with his hair and eyes. It didn't help he looked much like his father, their delicately structured face giving a striking resemblance. Nase had more than once told him sometimes it was as though she'd gone back in time, to when Riku, his father, was just as young.

_'You look so much like him,_' she always smiled as she said it.

Glancing at the vampire seated by his bed, he wondered what they had to gain from helping him. The reasons Yuuki had given might have seemed enough for her, but for this guy? He had to be getting something in return, benefiting from this strange arrangement in some way. Did he want the same thing his enemies wanted? What they had been after his father for and in turn, himself, was something both vampires and humans, especially vampires, could gain a huge boon from.

A small commotion outside his room caused him and the other vampire to look up. There were two female voices, one anxious and the other irritated. Zero couldn't recognize the first, but the latter he knew all too well. It was Nase. The door suddenly burst open and she stepped through, huffing impatiently.

"I told you I'm fine! I just want to see my son, you can at least give a mother her only comfort." She said to the nurse that followed her in, obviously intending on bringing her back. Shaking off the hold on her arm, she turned to face Zero and the change in her emotions was telling. She went from angry and irritated to elated and relieved in a split second's time.

Swiftly making her way to his bed, she sat on the opposite side of the other vampire and held his hand in her own. "Zero I'm glad you're fine and I'm so sorry for getting you involved in the explosion. They weren't supposed to have known, but it seems my luck has finally met its limit." She gave out a slight sigh. "Zero, I know what you might be planning to do, and I'm loathed to agree, but you can trust them." She squeezed his hand. "I hate to say it, but I'm not enough to protect you." Her gaze was hard. He knew how difficult it must have been for her to have to admit that aloud, with an audience.

She looked across him to the other vampire and glared. "I say I can trust you for Zero's sake, but if you hurt him in any way, I won't give a rat's ass if you're a pureblood or the next ruler of the world, I will inflict large quantities of pain on you." She held his gaze, "Kuran Kaname, you swore you would keep my son safe and I will hold you to your word. He is all that I have in this miserable world and I won't forgive anyone who causes him pain."

Zero brought her hand up to his lips. "Nase, it's alright. I know better than to give my blind trust to anyone, much less a snob like him. You should rest. I bet if your nurse wasn't so scared of you she'd have dragged you back by now." She gave him an affectionate kiss to his forehead and obediently left the room, her quiet whisper only audible to Kaname who gave her a nod, "Goodbye Zero."

They decided going back to get his personal materials would be risky and just left as they were when he was discharged from the hospital. He tried to keep himself from gaping where their car arrived. This was 'home'? They'd better have a damn map. He was not getting lost in that place. It was going to take a while getting used to, a long while.

--

"Zero?"

"Ah, Yuuki right?" He hadn't actually called her by name before. She simply nodded and stepped in. "We have a piano here. If you, you know, want to play…"

"If your almighty brother is okay with a mere human touching his stuff," Zero shrugged. Yuuki laughed softly at how he'd referred to Kaname before taking hold of his hand and leading him to the music room.

The piano was beautiful. Taking a seat, he invited her to sit next to him. She did so albeit shyly. "Do you have any particulars?"

"Um, do you know any French lullabies? La petite poule grise, for instance?" She received her answer when Zero started playing, the familiar tune filling the room. His voice followed the piano and Yuuki closed her eyes, smiling. Zero had such a soothing voice, and so sweet. It instantly made her calmer and she unconsciously leaned against him as he played. He slowly came to a stop when her head came to rest by his arm. She barely made it past his shoulder sitting down.

He continued to play simple notes with the other hand for a while before he stopped and only the sound in the room was his voice. Neither of them noticed Kaname by the door, watching them silently, his face unreadable.

Yuuki sighed contentedly, "You have such a beautiful voice, it's so clear, like water." Yes, like fresh mountain water, cool and pure.

Nase said the same thing, Zero thought somberly. It was the first thing she said when she first heard him sing at seven. She had been completely surprised by his musical talent, as neither of his parents had been particularly gifted in that area. _'Your father couldn't sing a note right to save his pride,'_ she'd joked once.

"Vampires, for all their beauty, are really cold and lonely," Yuuki suddenly said. Her voice was soft. "Somehow, I can imagine that," Zero responded, thinking of Nase.

Yuuki squeezed Zero's shirt as she held onto his arm. "It's, it's why we more than just need human blood for survival. Drinking another vampire's blood may be more energizing, but it leaves you feeling colder. A human—"

"Provides warmth," Zero finished. "I don't understand what that feels like, but I have lived with more than a few vampires. They talk, they tell me things. They say it's different when it's a human listening, knowing what they are."

"Because humans always fear us…" She bit her lip. "That was why…why I liked Riku-san so much. He saved me knowing I was just another vampire and even when he found out I was a pureblood, he still treated me the same. While we waited for my parents, he talked to me like he would one of his human friends. He talked about you." She smiled softly. "He was warm. Warmer than anyone I'd ever met…"

She suddenly shifted and looked straight up at him. "I really liked Riku-san and I like you too, Zero, that's why I'm going to tell you, even if you might hate me after. It's too painful to keep to myself now that I've finally met you." Still, she hoped, with everything she had, that he wouldn't hate her. She looked unflinchingly into his eyes.

"Riku-san gave me his blood."

"You…drank from him?" Zero's eyes were wide. So that was what Yuuki had really meant when she said his father had saved her life. But why? His father must have known the risks…why would he give his blood out to such a young girl?

Young girl…Yuuki was young, and she was a pureblood…his breath hitched. No, his father wasn't that calculative. He couldn't have known they'd meet up after his death, that Nase's protection would fail. He couldn't have planned to set Yuuki up as his Guard.

"I'd been injured before he saved me, and he offered to let me heal faster." She whispered.

"That sounds like him…" Now that he knew Yuuki carried his father's blood, _their_ blood, things changed. He couldn't keep this information to himself. Yuuki was affected, had been, for fourteen years. It was but a breath for a vampire, Yuuki still appeared to be in her early teens as proof of that, but his father's blood had mixed and become a part of her during that time.

Yuuki and Kaname were the only protection he had now. It'd be illogical to piss them off, especially Kaname. Sighing, he asked, "Do you know where your superhero brother is?"

She laughed into his shirt, finding it extraordinary someone was actually able to refer to her brother in such a way and not get killed over. "He's right there." Just as she said, the said pureblood stood by the door, keenly observing them. Turning to him, Zero tried to keep as calm as he could. This was nothing to shit around with.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Purity**

**Part III**

In the cold room, devoid of anything but a single tub, large drops of blood dripped continuously in an endless rhythm, softly echoing throughout the threatening silence. Soft clicks from expensive shoes followed by the unlocking of the door caused an inquisitive atmosphere to form around the tub.

The dark figure stepped closer and bowed deeply, placing his hand to his heart. Raising his head, his expression was grim. Faded watery blue eyes held a stubborn glint as lips parted to whisper,

"My King, we've located the True Pair, but have sadly lost communication with those we sent after him, only to find our target has…relocated."

The air around the tub changed suddenly from curious to irritated. Each ripple created by the blood drops became more violent. Feeling cold sweat break out over his body, the figure lowered his head, being quick to appease,

"We _will_ find him, rest assured, my King. And once we do, you will once again, be at the height of your power, your youth."

The ripples lessened, though the air was filled with tension. The ominous presence in the tub wasn't at all happy about having to wait. It'd waited for fourteen years. It was hard pressed to wait any longer. It wanted the boy _now_.

Feeling it was high time to get the hell _out_, the figure bowed again and left swiftly. Next time, his superiors could choose someone else to be the harbinger of bad news. He loved life, thank you very much.

* * *

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling agitated and, well, scared. He didn't know how these two vampires might take the news he was about to part with. Well, if worst came to worst, he could live as his father did, moving from place to place. It wouldn't be easy, no, but whatever it took to survive, right? Beggars can't be choosers, he thought to himself morosely.

He looked up when a cup of cranberry juice was placed in front of him. "Thanks," he murmured. "You noticed." The only juice he drank was cranberry juice. That or water. There wasn't any specific reason, he just liked it. A lot.

'_If I couldn't smell it, I'd think you were a vampire Zero,'_ Nase's gentle teasing voice rang in his mind.

"You smelt of it when I first met you and you were holding a cup at the restaurant." Yuuki smiled. Zero nodded and took a sip, unable to hold in a small satisfied smile. It did taste delicious, and it soothed his frayed nerves.

Shifting slightly, he looked straight at the two purebloods sitting across from him and went straight for the topic he needed to discuss, "Have either of you ever heard the term Coeur de Sang? Or Coeur de Vin?"

While Yuuki tilted her head looking adorably like a lost puppy, Kaname's eyes had narrowed and the hand on his knee tightened, if only by a fraction. So he knew. Not wanting to leave the reason for his having to open up about his past left out, Zero patiently explained, "It roughly translates to Heart of Blood or Heart of Wine, from French." When she still looked confused, he readied himself for a short history lesson.

"Vampires didn't just appear out of nowhere. They're a result of species that evolved over time." A long, _long_ time. "In the beginning, there were no vampires or hunters, just regular people with…specialized powers."

They were more importantly known as the People of Halves. They consisted of those that although born with extraordinary abilities, lacked something vital – a part of their soul. But they had chosen partners, soul mates, rather, if one wanted to get romantic, that were able to bridge the gap that came with the disadvantages of having been created without a part of oneself. Due to this, the soulful half of Halves were called Pairs.

They all maintained a balanced system until regular Humans came into existence. They were not Pairs, nor were they Halves. They just were. The relations between Pairs, Halves, and Humans were peaceful in coexistence, but things soon changed with the unrequited desire one Human came to harbor for a Pair.

The Human was supposedly well established, someone equal to that of a noble or prince, and he could not accept his love forever remaining unreciprocated. Enraged when she dared to reject his advances, he ordered for all Halves to be eliminated, essentially initiating a war.

Halves had exceptional powers, completely inhuman, but with the vast number of Humans, not even they could keep up forever. Instead of continuing to fight, they went into hiding, forcibly separated from their Pairs in the process, to keep them safe.

With no one no longer there to teach them warmth or love, and their souls lacking the bridge it once had, the Halves turned to look for other alternatives. It was only in their right to choose the Humans, as they were the source for all of their absolute grief.

The solution they found was merely temporary, but it was good enough for them to get by. They needed something that brought them warmth, and blood, freshly drained from a living being, was the most sufficient and easiest way to gain that.

Most of the Pairs, over time, lost the knowledge of being destined for their Halves and lived normally amongst Humans. As they intermingled with Humans, their blood and heritage branched out in different areas.

Famous figures, especially religious ones who claimed to be sons and daughters of god with the ability to hear his voice, were usually those descendant of Pairs, as they were noted for their giving nature and sense of purity. People nowadays, with spiritual sensitivity, like priestesses, or clairvoyance, like fortune tellers, are also inherent of the nature of Pairs.

"Okay, but how does that tie in with Heart of Blood or Heart of Wine?" Yuuki softly questioned. She hadn't known her own kind had suffered so much in the past, and all because of a jealous human.

"Those are the modern terms for Pairs vampires have come up with, as Pairs are literally the heart of their Halves."

"So for every vampire, there's a Coeur de Sang?" That sounded rather sweet.

Zero shook his head. "Vampires who have human blood in their line aren't considered Halves nor are vampires who were once human."

Yuuki's brows knit in confusion until her expression started to clear as she began to realize,

"Only pureblood vampires have a Coeur de Sang…"

"Yes," Kaname softly answered, speaking up for the first time. "We pureblood vampires will never feel completely whole without them." It was a terrible price to pay for all that their powers were revered and worshipped.

"And just as there are a limited number of our kind, pureblood Coeur de Sang are also a rarity. It's been speculated if they even exist at all in this day and age."

At this, Zero unconsciously let the grip around his cup tighten, a reaction Kaname's sharp eyes hadn't missed. What was this boy hiding?

"How does the story of Coeur de Sang have any relation to Yuuki receiving blood from your father?"

Looking up and into his wine red eyes, Zero merely answered, "I think you already know." He reluctantly set the cup down. "The reason my father was in such high demand was because—"

"He was a Coeur de Sang." Kaname slowly finished. "And you are one as well."

"Not just a Coeur de Sang," Zero narrowed his eyes, "a pureblooded Coeur de Sang."

A tense silence followed after his remark until Yuuki softly whispered, "and you? You're a pureblood Coeur de Sang too, aren't you? That's why they want you so badly."

Zero's averted gaze was enough of an answer for the Kuran vampires.

Grimacing, Kaname lowly noted, "And your father's blood? How will that have affected Yuuki?"

"It wouldn't have done anything dangerous. You haven't mutated or anything," Zero reassured. "You've just gained something none other pureblood has, I guess." He tried not to look Kaname's way, lest he see the pureblood more than a bit pissed, and continued, "An immunity to anti-vampire magic – which is another branch of the powers of Pairs anyway – and a strengthened affinity for your inherent abilities…?" He trailed off inquisitively, unsure. "Were you more attuned to your senses after drinking from my father?"

There wasn't any hesitation to her answer as she replied, "yes. It didn't show that much in the beginning, but when I grew older, I noticed using them was easy. I just knew how to do some things." She'd chalked it up to her being a pureblood and hadn't questioned her strong ties with her inner vampire magic. It'd just felt so right using them.

Zero nodded. "And you probably don't need blood as often as you should." It was almost a stab in the dark, but he was confident it was at least in the right direction.

Yuuki slowly nodded. She sent her brother a quick glance before hurriedly rushing out, "Usually I just need a couple of tablets and I'm fine for a few months. If I push, I think I can go for four or more…"

On average, even a pureblood would need some type of sustenance, whether tablets or blood, every month if not every other week. Yuuki's body on the other hand, was capable of supporting her strength without the aid of so much blood.

"Yuuki…"

"I'm sorry, Kaname, I just didn't want to worry you. I felt fine anyway," she laughed nervously. Well, it was finally out in the open. Her, the pureblood vampire with an eating disorder – at least that was what she'd thought – until now.

Deciding to deal with his sister at a later date, Kaname turned his attention back to Zero. "And this is all due to Yuuki drinking once from your father fourteen years ago?"

"Yes. When you vamps named us Coeur de Sang you really weren't kidding." His tone wasn't mocking, just dry.

"And if your blood were to go to a noble?"

Zero shrugged. "I can't say it wouldn't do anything, but I can't say it would either. We may not be something as important as a Coeur de Sang to them, but our blood may taste exceptionally good, like a food craving."

"I see…"

Zero wondered at what, but decided not to push his luck. Kaname seemed to have a lot on his mind, the first, his sister, if Zero wasn't misreading the glance he shot her as he leaned back in his seat. Well, that was their problem to work out. He wasn't about to go sticking his nose into family affairs.

* * *

"Where. Is. He?" They knew what he looked like, his age, hell, what _clothes_ he wore. How hard was it to find one teenage boy?

All of their previous efforts had been for naught, as they hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy. Gritting his teeth, he allowed himself a show of his anger as he slammed his fist down onto his desk. They needed to find that boy, and fast. Their King was getting restless. He was tired of having to invade others' bodies that weren't going to last for long anyhow, as they weren't strong enough to sustain him.

Besides, if the boy really was the True Pair, a Coeur de Sang, and succeeded in bringing their King back, how powerful could he be? Their King would discard the boy once he was done with him, that was doubtless, and once that happened, the boy would be free for the taking.

With enough power to resurrect a pureblood to his former glory, how much would a noble such as himself be able to benefit from such a union? The possibilities seemed endless…

* * *

As Zero rested in his rooms, the Kuran siblings were rather occupied, currently engaged in a staring contest of wills. Though it did last for a disturbing length of time, the younger of the two resigned herself to letting the cat out of the bag and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Why did you keep such important things from me?" Yuuki didn't have to look to know the hurt that would be displayed in her brother's expression, as well as the betrayal.

She bit her lip. "I didn't do it to hurt you." She'd never. "You just had so much to do and worry about, I didn't want to add to that. I didn't want to become a burden." She'd really have no place to belong if that happened. Kaname, in a sense, was all she had.

"Yuuki…" The older pureblood stepped forward to gather his younger sibling in his arms. "You know you have nothing to fear in regards to that. I will never feel that way about you. I didn't care for you out of obligation or a sense of duty, though those do take a part. I did so because I love and cherish what you are to me." She was the only person he was capable of loving.

Though warmed by his words, Yuuki did not feel entirely convinced. She could blame it on the new knowledge she had of her own kind, but even with the love of her brother, she still felt empty on some level. Like there was something missing. She didn't doubt he felt the same, though perhaps he'd already resigned himself to feeling that way and didn't bother to focus on it. Doing that meant acknowledging a part of himself would forever stay unfulfilled.

No matter how much he tried to love her whole heartedly, he never would be able to. Neither would she. How could they, if they weren't whole as a person? Purebloods had power others would kill for, and yet they lacked the most important thing a living being needed to truly live. They really were like the undead.

Many had commented on her kindness, her soft nature, even her innocence. She hadn't thought much of it before, she was who she was, after all, but if she had been without Riku-san's blood, would she still be the same? Was her capability in being able to 'feel' more due to his influence? Were purebloods just that cold and unfeeling as many thought them to be?

Gently pushing herself out of the warmth of her brother's embrace, Yuuki murmured an excuse to go to her rooms, feeling dazed.

Feeling an especially strong presence in the room, Zero shifted and tried to get up. Checking the time, he saw that it was five in the morning and let out an inaudible groan. He didn't have the energy to vocalize his displeasure at being woken at such an hour. The sun wasn't even up yet.

As the blankets slipped from his shoulders, the cool temperature of the room had him involuntarily shivering. Slipping on a robe, he headed to the balcony. Lo and behold, the glass doors were open. But there was another addition to his balcony that had him immediately pulling them inside and shutting the doors.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?" He couldn't go back to sleep now. Wrapping his robe around her shoulders, he led her to the bed.

What was she doing in his rooms? This was her house, but still. He couldn't even offer her a cup of water, as he knew he'd get lost along the way. He wondered at her emotional disposition. She looked so despondent. Had that conversation with her brother gone wrong somehow? He didn't know them well, but the two seemed to care for one another. Whatever it was he hoped they made up soon. Having to hang around two sullen pureblood vampires wasn't his idea of having a good time.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I just found myself here after walking around a while." Her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was such a contrast to the lively girl he'd first met. Zero frowned.

"After you told me about the Coeur de Sang, I felt more lonely than ever. Now I knew the reason why I felt so cold sometimes and so empty. I always thought if I had Kaname, everything would be alright…

"Without Riku-san's blood, would I have been different? Would I still be the Kuran Yuuki that I know? We can't even be whole without someone else's help. I feel so, so—"

Zero suddenly tugged harshly at her arm and pulled her up from the bed. "Zero?" He didn't answer her as he continued to pull her out of his rooms and into the hall. He made to turn left, walked a few steps, then paused, turned right to take another few steps, then finally turned to _her_, exasperatedly demanding,

"Where's the music room in this fucking humongous waste of space you call a house?"

Practically on autopilot, Yuuki led him in the right direction. Once they reached the door, Zero pushed it open and pulled her in, making a beeline for the grand piano and dragging her down to sit next to him on the bench.

Lifting the cover, he huffed, "this is the first time I've ever played at five damn o'clock in the morning." Gently placing his fingers atop the keys, he took a breath and began to play.

A complete contrast to his agitated mood, the piece he played was a soft, slow melancholy one. When Zero began to sing, Yuuki vaguely recognized it as French. Her language skills were horrible, but she didn't need to understand what the words were saying to feel the core emotion of the music. It sounded devastating. Coupled with the jumble of confusion, sadness, frustration, and fear she felt, she couldn't help the tears that pooled and stung her eyes, running unchecked down her cheeks.

She didn't notice when Zero stopped playing, his wonderful voice slowing and fading, until she felt a sharp jab to her ribs. Gasping, she looked up, her face wet with tears. She resisted the urge to cringe when she saw the cool anger on Zero's face.

"Were you able to feel that?" He asked sharply.

Not knowing what he was asking for and why or how she should answer, all she could do was frantically shake her head, hiccupping as she tried to stop her tears. She was roughly stopped mid-motion as he grasped her chin in his long fingers and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"You did feel something. It's why you're like this now. Does it matter why you're able to feel?

"You said my father felt warm. That was before he gave you his blood. You said you were happy he treated you like anyone else. That was also before he gave you his blood. If you need to go looking for proof, there're plenty." He sighed, irritated. "You vampires are so dramatic. Don't you know the rule of KISS?"

"K-kiss?"

"Mm," Zero hummed. "KISS – Keep It Simple, Stupid." He flicked her forehead. "Being immortal gives you too much time to dwell on things that give you unnecessary wrinkles. You'll turn into a hag in the next five years at this rate." He said distastefully.

The same light notes he'd previously played expanded and turned into a tune she knew all too well – her favorite French lullaby. She stared at him wide eyed, as he began to sing and this time, couldn't stop the smile or the laughter that bubbled up inside of her. Zero was…Zero was…oh, she didn't know, but she loved it.

* * *

Kaname looked up from his wineglass as he first heard the piano and then the soft wistful voice of their current guest. He didn't know what prompted the teen to play at such an hour, but the song did match his mood. Letting out a humorless smile, he emptied the glass of dissolved blood tablets and straightened up behind his desk before standing up and deciding to leave the suffocating atmosphere of his own rooms.

It'd been a while since he walked these halls without a set purpose and he found himself instinctively nearing the music room, from which Zero's singing originated. He paused however, when he caught the scent of Yuuki along with that of Zero's. His keen hearing heard the words exchanged, and though he felt all the worse for not being able to comfort Yuuki when she obviously needed it, he was glad she'd found a place to let loose the convoluting emotions that'd separated her from him earlier.

He didn't stop to think why she'd sought out Zero's presence instead of his own. That'd be heading into dangerous waters he was not yet ready to plunge into. It really was rather sensitive of Zero to go out of his way to play for a girl he hardly knew at this hour, even if she'd been crying.

Leaning by the wall, the piano started up again and so did Zero's clear rich voice. He was singing Yuuki's favorite lullaby. Their mother often used to sing it for her when she was upset, the light chirpy tone to the music always making her smile in the end. As he heard Yuuki's laughter filter through, he let out a small smile.

"Good night, and sweet dreams, Yuuki."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading y'all! :) Thank you also for all of those that have reviewed and favorited the other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Having woken surprisingly early, Yuuki felt wonderful. She hadn't felt this light in a while. And, she smiled; it was all due to Zero. She giggled quietly to herself as she dressed. He was just like his father described him as.

_'He's so straightforward, though that could be because he's still a child, but I can always trust him to say what's on his mind.' Riku chuckled. 'I was able to take him to a park last week and there was this older boy who was trying to take another girl's sand shovel. I would have gone to stop it, but Zero got there before me. Do you know what he did?_

_He took the shovel from the boy, hit him over the head with it, and said what he was doing to the girl was 'bad'. Then, well, I guess he wanted the girl to stop crying but didn't really know how to and he just put his hand over her mouth and gave her the shovel back.'_

_Riku smiled and shook his head. 'I had to tell him even if what the other boy was doing was bad, he shouldn't hit him. I still don't know if he really listened. That stubbornness, I'm sure he got from his mother.'_

She kept the memories of her and Riku-san stored away carefully inside her heart. She hadn't shared it with anyone, not even her brother. That short time she spent with him had felt like a dream. The only proof she'd had from it was the lasting taste of his blood on her lips. She was still awed by it, his blood had tasted and felt like nothing she'd had before. But she'd been of the opinion that, with Riku-san being such a magical person, it was only right his blood tasted that way too.

She vaguely wondered if Zero would taste the same and immediately stopped, ashamed at her presumptuous thoughts. Who ever said she had the right to or that he'd let her? Silly, silly, silly, she reprimanded. She had to keep her thoughts clean. Clean and pure, absolutely no thoughts on Zero and his blood, even if his neck did look rather tempting…oh, she shook her head. Pure and clean! Nodding decisively at herself in the mirror, she left her rooms with a spring to her steps. From the sound of the piano echoing, she knew exactly where Zero was.

--

The music was harsh and rhythmic, almost…violent, Yuuki noted, as she got closer to the music room. But it carried so much emotion she couldn't help but want to listen to more of it. She wondered what it was called. Approaching the door, she felt herself hesitate. What if she distracted him? The piece sounded intense, he might not be too happy about being interrupted.

But as the door was left open, she tried to peek in, her curiosity getting the best of her. Seeing the familiar form of Zero on the bench, bent over the keys, she felt a smile curl her lips. She'd never seen anyone look as beautiful playing an instrument and didn't think she ever would.

As the music died away on a rather ominous note, Zero sighed and leaned back, taking a breath. Raising his head, he caught the dark head of Yuuki poking in and held in a snort. What was she doing? Starting on another piece, he called out,

"Either come in or stay out." Predictably, the door slowly opened further and the girl stepped in looking sheepish.

"I didn't want to interrupt." She scratched her head. Stopping by the bench, she kept her hands together behind her back, just watching as he played.

Zero continued on for a few moments before sighing, "Are you going to stand there or sit?" Flustered at what she should do, she finally settled on scooting in place beside him.

"Um, what was that called, the one you were playing before this one?" She asked softly. Zero didn't look up from the keys as he answered,

"The Devil's Trill. It's supposed to be done by a violin."

"The violin?"

"It sounds far better with it – that and some bass."

"Oh…and this one?"

"Spring Waltz. It's an original done by Nase." She'd written the lyrics to it after his father's death. Zero had later added the piano.

"Is it a song?" Yuuki asked. She wanted to hear his voice. In answer to her question, Zero raised his head and began to sing.

--

Kain and Ruka looked up when they heard the faint sounds of the piano mixing wonderfully with a soft sweet tenor. They'd just arrived at Kaname's place to personally deliver the information they'd been asked to look up. Hanabusa was supposed to be here as well, though he'd already notified them of the delay and would arrive late.

Exchanging a quick glance, they wondered who it could be. Although they'd never heard him sing, they knew it wasn't Kaname. He wasn't the singing type and his voice was lower. It couldn't be Yuuki either unless she'd suddenly gone through a sex change. She'd probably still look adorable as a boy… Disturbed at the turn her thoughts had taken, Ruka mentally shook her head and asked aloud,

"Were we expecting anyone else?"

Kain shook his head. "It was just you, me, and Hanabusa. No one we know sings like that either." The clear voice originating from somewhere in the deeper confines of the mansion called to something in him, something primal. It made him feel elevated, yet sharply cold, as though there was a void in him sucking in all the warmth. A quick glance at Ruka's uneasy expression told him she probably felt the same.

Who was it?

"His voice is quite enchanting, no?"

"Ka-Kaname-sama," Ruka quickly bowed elegantly along with Kain.

So this was the effect of a Coeur de Sang's voice on lesser vampires. He had no doubt Ichijo had felt the same, though he didn't show it. Zero's voice called to both their vampire genes as well as their human genes. While the former would forcibly bring out the emptiness all pureblood vampires felt on a daily basis, the latter would feel enriched and soothed.

For pureblood vampires on the other hand, the voice of a pureblood Coeur de Sang brought nothing but a sense of fulfillment. Kaname wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or not to Zero for making him feel so every time he sang. He disliked not being in control of his emotions and Zero, due to his lineage, was easily capable of making them go haywire.

Coeur de Sang were essentially, the better half of pureblood vampires. They were the lighter compliment to the darker nature of vampires. They were able to soothe away any turbulent emotions – sadness, anger, fear…the list was endless – that may either provoke violence or cause harm to the vampires themselves, if they so wished to. Kaname speculated if they weren't born to be naturally kind and forgiving, pureblood vampires would have fallen to their control long ago.

And Zero was not just a Coeur de Sang; he was a pureblood Coeur de Sang.

Kaname guessed it was also the reason why he was able to musically cater to the taste of vampires. With their keen senses, most modern music just felt rough and abrasive to their ears. It wasn't surprising to know many of them preferred to listen to what the humans labeled as classics.

Smiling, Kaname led Kain and Ruka further in, "I feel introductions are in order. Yuuki and I have decided to entertain a guest with us for a prolonged period of time."

--

"That was…it was beautiful," Yuuki smiled. "It made me feel so warm. It was sad, but there was softness and a little gentleness. The title for it is perfect."

Zero nodded, "I'm glad you think so." Nase would have been overjoyed at someone appreciating her song. She couldn't believe anything good could have come out of the pain she felt after his father's death. He wished he could tell her there was someone who liked it as much as he did, that it didn't have to just be a reminder that his father was gone.

"Zero, could you…I mean, is it okay to ask if you could teach me?"

"You already did," Zero said flatly. Yuuki pouted. "You know what I mean," she crossed her arms. Zero snorted. He did.

"Something like this would be too complicated for a beginner. How far along are you?"

Yuuki looked sheepish. "Well, I wasn't very interested before this, so…not a lot?"

Zero raised a brow. "Not a lot – which would translate to '_nothing_', am I right, or am I right?" He smirked as she lightly smacked his arm in retaliation.

"Zero! Will you teach me or not?"

"Fine, we'll start with something simple," he played a few notes. "Do you recognize that?"

Yuuki smiled brightly as she nodded. "My lullaby!"

"Mm, at least this much you know. Watch my hand."

Doing as she was instructed, Yuuki tried her luck and blinked as the notes came out a bit disjointed. Zero shook his head. "Lovely first try." He commented, his tone dry.

"You just watch, I'll get it!" _Some_day… But I'll get it, she told herself. Nodding, she tried again, frowning as she got the same result. Her third and fourth try came out with absolutely no change.

"Think about the song and what it means for you. Remember its rhythm, know the tune." Zero's advise smoothed out the frustration that started to build up and Yuuki closed her eyes, feeling for the lullaby within her. The words, the music, and her mother's smiles, her laughter. This lullaby encased her most precious moments with her. She almost didn't notice her fingers moving slowly over the keys.

"See? That wasn't so bad, though you need to loosen those stiff fingers. You can barely reach the keys enough as it is." He made an exaggerated show of shaking out his hand. Giggling, Yuuki did the same. "Don't let your hand freeze up, but you still need strength when pressing the keys. The sound should come out strong and firm." He played a few notes from the lullaby to emphasize his point.

Nodding, Yuuki placed her fingers over the keys, ready to give it another go. "Is this how you always play the piano?" The amount of thought and sensitivity that went into it was beautiful. If only her own past piano teachers could have shown her even half the amount of passion of Zero expressed in just a few notes, she could have felt more like a person playing rather than a mechanical robot memorizing sheets of music.

Zero shrugged, "Something like it."

Soft knocks at the open door had them glancing up. Kaname stood by the frame with two others, vampires of the second class, Zero assumed. His lackeys, maybe? An amused smile lifted his lips at the image of Kaname as a gang leader. It was too bad his looks were too refined for such a brutish position.

Yuuki stood up, "ah, Kaname…" She hadn't forgotten how she'd just left him in the halls last night. But this wasn't the time to apologize for her actions. They obviously had guests.

Having already guessed at why she looked so uneasy, Zero sighed and stood up. "You needed something?" He casually asked. Noting the irritated expression on the female vampire's face, Zero knew he'd been right on the dot about the 'lackey' thing. They all worshipped purebloods. Kaname wouldn't be any different.

--

Ruka couldn't help the indignation she felt at the utter disrespect this human was showing towards Kaname-sama. Why would he let this uncultured barbarian with no consideration to their customs into the privacy of his home? For her, it was nearly unthinkable.

_This_ was the owner of that wonderfully wistful voice?

Not to mention, he hardly looked the part of a gifted singer – or piano player. Though the clothes looked fairly new, they were of a plain black dress shirt and equally plain black slacks. And, she was horrified to notice, he was barefoot. He had none of the refined air she imagined the owner of such a voice having. He looked like any other casually dressed teenager.

She saw Kain blink and knew similar thoughts were going through his mind. This certainly was a surprise.

--

"Kiryuu-kun, this is Souen Ruka and Akatsuki Kain. I felt you should know them in case of special circumstances." Specifically, when he or Yuuki weren't available. Then he'd get carted off to these guys. Though Zero doubted the possibility of it happening.

Nodding, he grimaced at the way he'd been addressed. "Drop the Kiryuu-kun thing, it's creepy. It wouldn't kill you to be informal would it?" He doubted the pureblood actually meant to be polite anyway. A lot of people tended to forgo that after they got to know him.

"Very well. What would you prefer?"

"My name." Zero said slowly as though he were speaking to a child. "It's just two syllables. _Ze-ro_. Yuuki does fine."

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered frantically, tugging on his shirt. "Please, not in front of them," she tried to discreetly gesture at Souen and Akatsuki. They may have been two of some of the closest nobles to her brother, but they were still outsiders, far from being considered family. Kaname, who was the head of the Kuran line, witnessed to being treated this way by his own 'guest' was questioning not only his capabilities as an accommodating host, but a figure of authority. If someone he'd personally invited into his home did not hold any respect for him, how could any others?

But whether he was aware of all of this or not, Yuuki couldn't tell from Zero's expression.

The pianist in turn, just shrugged. It was now or never. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me calling you by your name. Why not do the same for me?"

Kaname merely smiled, "of course, as you wish, Zero."

Yuuki whimpered.

Zero smiled right back.

Ruka was on the verge of killing something.

Kain blinked. Again.

"You…how dare you!"

Ah, and Hanabusa had arrived. Perfect timing, really. And the blond barely took a split second to react.

The strip of ice that went streaking through the air should have been cause for alarm. It certainly was for Kain and Ruka. It should have pierced the insolent human through some part of his body. Though it wouldn't have been fatal – Hanabusa wasn't so foolish as to have someone die in Kaname's house – there should have been some blood.

There wasn't a drop. Hanabusa's ice hadn't even touched him.

The three of them would've thought it'd been the work of Kaname or Yuuki, but the powers of a pureblood vampire, when used, felt fairly distinct. All they'd seen the boy do was flick his wrist and Hanabusa's ice was no more. There was absolutely no indication solidified water had flown through the air.

"And I guess he's another someone I should know in case of special circumstances?" Zero chuckled then stopped as he saw the blond get slapped. "What are you doing?" That was definitely not just a pat to the face.

"He tried to harm a personal guest in my home. It's discipline." The pureblood answered, as though it were obvious. It probably was – to him. Zero disagreed wholeheartedly.

"What is he, an animal? Sure doesn't look like it to me." Zero snapped. "He was just looking out for you. Is it so wrong defend a friend?"

"A friend?" Kaname's tone sounded dangerous.

"Zero, Kaname, please," Yuuki whispered. "Please don't fight." _Please_. "I'll, I'll get some cranberry juice," she blurted. As soon as she said it she felt like kicking herself. Cranberry juice? Of course Zero liked it, but how would that help in any way? What was she thinking? Oh, she wished she had her mother's eloquence and her expert skills in damage control.

Zero blinked. Then shook his head, smiling. He knew when to admit defeat, even if it was to a girl barely in her teens. Actually, maybe it _was_ because she was barely in her teens. He wasn't one to make little ones cry.

He smoothly sat back down on the bench. Clapping his hands a few times, he sighed and placed his fingers over the keys. He was the one that'd challenged Kaname in his own home. Although he didn't regret it – Kaname should have something new once in a while – he did regret the resulting outcome. Trying to keep his mind on that thought, he played another piece, Snow White, by Nase.

The surrounding vampires frowned in confusion, though they did nothing to stop the pianist, their anger and frustrating seeping away as they focused more on the music. Their negative emotions were being filled and replaced by something else, balm-like and cool, like mint. Yuuki sighed first in relief then contentment as Zero started to sing. She slowly sat back down, swaying to the music.

The song, she wished she knew what it was called, was filled with remorse. The lyrics spoke of actions and hurtful words that could not be taken back, already said and done. Promises unfulfilled, vows broken, feelings betrayed…but in the end, through all of that, there was forgiveness, an acceptance of faults, and reconciliation.

She didn't realize she'd been leaning on Zero's shoulder until he gently nudged her off to stand. Lowering the top back over the keys, he nodded towards the blond, "Sorry for upsetting you. I actually like you." He didn't apologize for getting him slapped. That'd be insulting his actions as well as Kaname – again. There must be something about Kaname that was worth protecting if these vampires got so bothered and acted as thought they themselves were personally insulted. He shrugged. "Well, I'll probably get your name later. Go on with whatever vamp business you came here to settle. I'll be in my room, Kaname." He loosely waved his hand over his shoulder as he left.

--

Recruiting back in his study, Kaname planned to deal with Zero at a later date and addressed the three nobles he called in. "What do you have for me?"

"Takuma hasn't got much to offer by ways of technical information, but he's definite of his grandfather planning something. He specifically said he was acting off." Kain started.

"And by off, you mean…?"

"He's been exceptionally…content, satisfied. Where as before he seemed more frustrated. He's heard him bang his desk a few times." The blond noble had been terrified his grandfather had actually achieved everything he'd ever dreamed of short of ruling the world. He'd pleaded with Kain to let Kaname know and to get back to him with any information if he could. He himself was dying to know what in seven hells was going on. He had a hunch it was connected to the pureblood siblings.

Ruka and Hanabusa exchanged uneasy glances. Their news wasn't any better. "Kaname-sama, about this person that's being hunted down…the hunters are looking for him, but it seems they're collaborating with other vampires. The Head of Hunter Society and the Council is involved – most likely the ones in charge of the capture operation."

"United for a common cause," Kaname murmured.

Hanabusa looked hesitant about asking before he went forward and hoped his courage won't come back to bite him in the ass. "Kaname-sama, that human you have as a guest here…" Who exactly is he?

"He is Kiryuu Zero."

"Kiryuu... He's, he's the one they're all after," the impulsive blond said, eyes widening. "But that's, I mean, why?" He was just a regular human, right?

Kain shook his head. "He's the one, isn't he? The Coeur de Sang?" He'd noted and recognized the signs. When Kiryuu started playing the piano in front of them, it only confirmed his findings.

"What? Coeur de Sang?" If she were anyone else, she would have shouted. Hanabusa didn't look any less shocked. They'd all read and been taught about Coeur de Sang, of course, but the image they painted in books was far from what the actual being was like. Kiryuu Zero didn't act anything like the soft, kind, saint-like character Coeur de Sang were noted for.

"He's not just any Coeur de Sang," Kaname said, his voice silky, "he's a pureblood Coeur de Sang."

"The only being worthy of the attention of a pureblood vampire without being one themselves…" Ruka murmured. For them, pureblood Coeur de Sang were to be given the same treatment as pureblood vampires. Now she could partially see why Kaname-sama was so indulgent about his behavior, though she still thought him unnecessarily rude.

Hanabusa had to refrain from gulping. Well, it was no wonder he was slapped for his actions. He should've suffered more, actually, for having done something so offensive. Actually striking at a pureblood Coeur de Sang…and the other boy had just laughed it off. His easy deflection of his ice could also be explained.

Vampire magic of any kind had less of an effect on Coeur de Sang, and at most times, they weren't affected at all. It was usually due to an inbuilt protection, something that was automatic and subconscious, but for pureblood Coeur de Sang, Hanabusa supposed they were also able to consciously use their powers, as Zero had so easily shown.

"How is it that he feels human?" He wondered aloud.

"He's a pureblood. That makes him different. He could probably cover it up…or something," Kain shrugged. Ruka nodded contemplatively. That could very well be probable.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I will notify you should I need for anything more." That they were to keep silent about the matter on Zero didn't need to be said aloud. The three nobles nodded and led themselves out.

--

"Zero? It's me, I have cranberry juice," Yuuki called softly. There was a shuffle of cloth before the door opened and a ruffled Zero stood before her rubbing his eyes. He said not a thing as he took the cup from the tray and went back inside though he kept the door open. Stepping in after him, she closed the door silently and sat down across from where he'd taken a seat.

"Um, about what happened," she started. Zero held up a hand as he took a sip from his cup. Placing it back down, he shook his head. "If you're going to apologize, save it. There's no need to." She hadn't done anything that warranted for one.

"And if you're here to tell me to apologize to him, save that too. I won't do it. I have a feeling he'll come after me for it later anyway," he muttered. It was just as well. He couldn't wait to see what Kaname would say.

"Do, do you not like Kaname?" Yuuki asked, uncertain. She didn't feel that was it was, though they seemed so angry then. Zero was the first person ever to have openly shown he'd disliked something from her brother, even if it was just something as small as what he was called.

"It's not that I don't like him, it's that I don't like the way he acts. It's as if he expects something might jump out to kill him out of everyone he meets."

"He, he has to act that way, or well…"

"He'd get stabbed in the back? Killed? Those are reasonable reasons, but he should know who he can and can't trust by now, right?" Zero sighed. "It's alright. I don't want to talk about this. I've heard stories, but I've never understood politics."

"I just want you to understand Kaname," Yuuki said earnestly.

"I think I understand plenty. I'm tired." He placed an arm over his eyes as he leaned back and slouched a bit in his seat, lying fully across the couch.

Yuuki subconsciously felt her eyes trace Zero's long graceful throat as he turned his head away. His skin was so pale and looked so soft…no, no! She shook her head. Clean and pure, remember?

"Um, I'll come back later, okay?" She should get out before she did something she'd regret. Zero only replied with a light grunt as his breathing started to even.

--

Sprawled lazily over the couch, still fast asleep was how Kaname found Zero hours later. An enticing image indeed, even if the teen were only human. Kaname lowered his hand across the openly exposed slender throat, stroking the side of it with his thumb wondering how the boy could sleep so soundlessly in a house belonging to two pureblood vampires. Did he trust them to that extent? For he was certainly not suffering from naivety.

"Ugh, that tickles." Zero groaned as he shifted, turning to land a disgruntled glare in Kaname's direction.

"Hey," he snapped, when Kaname didn't stop. "You can touch it all you want later. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood? For what, I wonder," Kaname commented silkily.

"I meant you being childish and immature – wait, what the hell are you implying?" Zero fully sat up.

Kaname sent him an innocent smile that only worked to make his skin crawl. Kaname and innocent just didn't fit. At all.

"Terribly sorry if you happened to be hungry, but I'm not offering," he didn't sound sorry at all. "You mind letting me sleep?"

"Yes, actually. I do mind."

"If this has anything to do with what happened with that ice guy—"

"Aido," Kaname informed.

"_Aido_, I don't want to hear it. That, or come back when I'm more than half awake."

But Kaname didn't feel like coming back later, because Zero, when not fully functional, was fun to poke and prod. He _had_ come to discuss Zero's behavior and come to some semblance of a compromise, but that had been cleanly swept aside by the curiosity that'd cropped up in regards to the boy lying in front of him. Besides that, Zero's neck kept stealing his attention. How was it one person's throat could look so enticing? He doubted it had anything to do with the younger boy being a Coeur de Sang. This was all Zero.

Zero grimaced and pushed Kaname's face away, though not unkindly. He didn't like the look in the vampire's wine red eyes as they stayed focused at a certain point on his neck. He had no doubt it was at his pulse point.

Kaname however, just pulled Zero's hand away from his face and kept a firm grip on it. Zero wouldn't be able to get his hand back even if he wanted to, which he did. "Ugh, I just want to sleep," he nearly whined.

"Are you not afraid I'll… bite?" The pureblood asked curiously. Zero was so...normal. Kaname couldn't sense any hint of uneasiness or fear.

"I'm not an idiot," was Zero short answer. Kaname felt he vaguely understood. He wasn't stupid enough to not know of the possibility, but nor was he stupid enough to be needlessly afraid. He was certain Kaname wouldn't bite him, at least for now.

"No, I don't feel that you are," Kaname murmured.

"Thanks, you've made my world go round, now can I sleep?" Zero groused. What was up with the other pureblood?

"But if I were to ask for your blood, would you willingly offer it to me?"

"…Yes."

"Yes…?" He actually sounded surprised, the snob.

"Yes, now get the hell out." Zero doubted he'd be able to get back to sleep anymore, but he sure as hell would try.

"May I stay?"

"_What?_" Zero blinked. "If you keep quiet," he muttered before turning around again. Somehow he just couldn't outright reject the Kuran siblings, whichever they were. Both the older and the younger had something over him. Zero couldn't believe he'd already made attachments, but he couldn't explain it any other way. These two had already charmed their way to the door of his heart and he had an expectant feeling that wasn't the farthest they'd get to.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :) This chapter was a little more on Yuuki Zero and Kaname interaction. By the way, I don't know if the Devil's Trill _can_ be played on the piano...sorry if I had that wrong... But I do recommend this piece done by Vanessa Mae - she plays a wonderful version.


	5. His Clover

**Purity**

**_His Clover_**

_"Rido, Haruka and I…"_

In retrospect, Rido supposed it was those four words that'd started everything. Everything that'd happened, happened after those words. He did feel quite ridiculous now, for overreacting during that time, but Haruka and Juri were all he had, all he tried to have, and for them to finally pin the nail, to leave him behind, had been unbearable.

But what could he have done? He couldn't throw a tantrum and expect them to heed to his needs and wants at the drop of a hat. And he'd already known his two younger siblings shared something he'd never have or will have with anyone, much less them. It'd always been Rido, then Haruka and Juri. He'd always been apart from them, whether that was physically or emotionally didn't matter; it was all the same. He hadn't felt the connection his siblings felt and had.

He'd never be included in the world that was Haruka and Juri.

And not so soon after they'd decided to further explore that connection, they came to him again with four more words that changed their lives,

_"We're having a child."_

A boy, apparently. Juri was convinced while Haruka wanted to wait and be surprised. He wouldn't have minded whether it was a boy or girl. Rido knew Haruka would make a good father. Juri too, would make a wonderful mother.

So he'd pasted on his crooked cynical smirk and responded as he always did, _"Well, it's about damn time, I'm surprised it took so long with you two mooning at each other as you did."_

As expected, they'd immediately gotten flustered, turning all sorts of red, pouting and stammering at their older brother's teasing remark.

They were adorable, he could now admit.

_"We're naming him after grandfather,"_ Juri had told him, her eyes glowing.

_"If it's a boy,"_ Haruka added on, his smile never leaving his lips. "_I prefer Yuuki if it's a girl._"

"_That old geezer? You sure you want that hanging over your kid?_"

Again, they made their adorable protestations, trying to protect their deceased grandfather's honor as it once again got shredded to minuscule pieces by his ever-growing verbal abuse.

_"Yeah, yeah…"_ He'd stuck his pinky into his ear, easily tuning out their words.

_"Rido, no, Nii-sama, thank you."_ Juri's smile had been beautiful then.

_"You have my thanks as well, Nii-san."_ As was Haruka's.

The two had been so happy, even as they grew further away from him and started their own family. It was the only reason he'd supported them as he did.

The emptiness in his heart growing ever wider, he'd pasted on that trademark smirk of his and left with a lazy wave of his hand over his shoulder.

He'd traveled down into town afterwards, for once not minding all the surrounding humans, wandering at a leisurely pace, not looking for anything in particular. He supposed he'd been deeply lost in thought, not sensing the nearing presence behind him until it'd let itself known by a delicate hand grasping gently at his elbow.

_"Would you like a cup of warm tea?_"

The warmth in that smile was none he'd ever had the experience of witnessing, much less having aimed in his direction. For that moment, it was as though he was the only person this man had in his sights, the only person…

That smile was all he needed to know this was one human different from the rest.

_"Please, will you?"_

It was the first time he'd met Kiryuu Riku.

_"I'm not paying,_" he'd replied suspiciously.

There was warmth in his smile and his laugh had been just as warm, like soothing wind chimes. _"Oh, this one's on me. Come inside, hm?"_

And so he did.

He'd been of the assumption Riku would be buying a cup for him and was surprised to see him settle behind the counter to make the offered tea himself. This was his store?

_Red Clover._

There had been a fair amount of customers hanging around and Rido soon tasted the reason why. Riku's tea was delicious. The best he'd ever had, and he'd had many. When he'd asked what he put in it, Riku only laughed that wonderful laugh again and answered,

_"It's just tea."_

_"My name is Riku. Feel free to come by whenever you like. Just ask for me when you do and you'll never have to pay for your tea."_

Finishing the rest of the tea in silence, Rido left the shop with Riku's warm smile at his back. And as he left that day, the hollow emptiness that'd haunted his mind no longer felt so hollow or empty.

It hadn't even been three days since their initial meeting before Rido found himself wandering back into _Red Clover_.

_"Is Riku here?_"

A young woman was behind the counter. She looked up at him blankly before sending him a soft smile. _"Ah, tall brunet, red eyes, pale skin…you must be him, Riku's wandering visitor?"_

Rido hadn't realized he'd failed to give Riku his name until then.

_"It's good you're here. He's been waiting for you – quite worried, might I add."_

_"…Worried?"_

_"Mm, just give me a second, I'll get him."_

Rido smelled him before he saw him, the familiar scent of herbal leaves, flowers, and sugar permeating his senses as the man neared, coming down the stairs. The same smile lit his full lips, his soft lilac eyes gentle.

_"You're here."_

* * *

_"Is Riku here?"_

_"Uh, well…"_

_"What? Is he—"_ Rido's nostrils flared when he caught the scent of blood. Riku's blood. Pushing the woman aside, he rushed upstairs, leaving her to blink after him as he blurred in front of her eyes.

Following the trail with his nose to the third door on the right, Rido forced it open and stepped inside. "_Riku?_" His blood smelled so rich and thick…

_"Rido."_

_"What happened?" _His, Riku's, arm was sliced, no, _clawed._ There were three horizontal lines stretching across and down his forearm. A wet blood soaked hand towel was left discarded beside him.

_"Ah, just a bit of trouble and carelessness,"_ the young man smiled.

Rido's eyes narrowed as he saw a sheathed sword by the closet. _"That, that's a…"_

_"It's a hunter weapon, yes,"_ Riku finished, his voice soft.

Riku…Riku was a hunter.

_"You, no, Riku, you… Did you…were you planning to…to me?_" Had Riku befriended him with only murder on his mind? Those warm smiles, the gentleness of his eyes, his laughter…were they all just a way for him, for Rido, to wear his guard down so Riku could administer the finishing blow without fuss?

Had Riku approached him knowing he was a pureblood?

_"What?"_ Riku shook his head, his lilac eyes wide. "_No! No, Rido, __never__! Not you, never you."_

_"Then, then why?"_

_"Why what? Rido, please sit."_

_"I'd rather stand for now."_

Riku lowered his eyes. _"I see."_

"_I don't see anything. Why did you offer me tea that day? Why do you still let me come here knowing what I am?"_ He demanded. Riku's actions were contradictory, confusing at the least. What other reason could a hunter have in getting close to a vampire other than to kill them?

_"Why? Because I felt you needed it, Rido. I'm not a hunter because I hate vampires. It'd be hypocritical of me, being what I am."_

_"You're not a vampire."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Then—"_

_"Please, Rido, sit?"_ He patted the space beside him. "_Sit by me?_"

Sit by him? In the six weeks that he'd known him, Rido had never sat directly next to Riku, the young man always standing behind a counter during his visits.

_"Why?_" He asked before he could get control of his mouth.

Riku sent him an irresistibly vulnerable smile, _"Would it be too much to ask if I could borrow your shoulder for a while?_" He raised his injured arm, "_I promise to explain everything."_

Well, he _had_ wanted to know. But first,

_"Wrap up your arm, Riku. Tight."_ Rido was still a vampire.

* * *

_"Your nephew?"_

_"Yeah, the kid is all they talk about. Gives me a damn headache."_ He clasped his hands and tilted his head, blinking rapidly, turning up his voice to a ridiculous falsetto, _"Oh, Nii-sama, did you know today, Kaname just blah, blah, blabbity-blah!"_

Riku laughed softly as he placed the cup of tea in front of the pureblood. "_It's their first child right? They're bound to be excited."_

_"It's been – well I don't know how long it's been since he came out, but it's been a damn while. They can pipe down already,"_ Rido groused. They reminded him of when they were still brats, jumping around on a blood-high. Thank god their kid was pretty quiet, mostly keeping to himself. Well, except for one thing,

_"I think he's in love with my pants."_

Riku gave him a long stare. _"…Your pants."_

"_Mm,_" Rido nodded, "_my pants. He sticks himself to it whenever I come by, I shit you not. Trying to get him off is a pain in the ass since he starts tearing up as if the world just ended and those two think it's the most hilarious thing…"_

_"Can't it just mean Kaname-kun likes his uncle?"_

_"What?_" Rido looked so horrified, Riku couldn't help the laughter that'd spilled out of his mouth.

That kid…_liking_ him? Oh hell no. Not happening. He hated brats.

Basking in Riku's warm laughter, Rido took a small sip of his tea.

_"Is the idea of a child taking a liking to you so terrifying?"_

_"I hate them, so annoying. And if he does, if, mind you, then Haru and Juri will make me spend more time with him."_ Of course, he could just refuse and not go, but…

A delicate hand came to rest on his wrist. _"It can't be too bad to spend more time with your family, Rido. I know, with your kind able to live for so long, it may be the least of your concerns, but you never know what may happen tomorrow or the day after. Some people I know would give up everything to spend even a moment with their loved ones, another glimpse of their face, a smile…"_

Rido frowned, _"Riku?"_

_"Hm? I'm sorry, just lost in thought."_

_"About your brother."_

_"Yes, about Ren."_

_"You…shouldn't think about things like that."_ It was the closest he could come to comfort. Soft mushy things – those were his siblings' forte.

Riku seemed to understand, if his smile was anything to go by. _"Thank you Rido."_

_"Right. Now, about the brat and my pants…"_

Riku laughed softly. For someone who proclaimed to hate brats, Rido sure talked much about his nephew.

* * *

_"Rido, really, what's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing."_ But of course, it was something.

The council had been getting a bit too comfortable with ordering them around for Rido's liking. Yes, they all revered them as purebloods, but they also hated them for it, for being on a higher level than them on the food chain. The fact that Haruka and Juri were so 'passive' and 'peaceful' just got them further pissed. All of that power…and they did nothing with it but push for coexistence between their race and humans, who the council all considered below them as nothing but their food source.

Rido supposed he would have agreed with them if not for Riku. Riku had changed everything. Rido only fed on noble blood for obvious reasons. But Riku…ever since he'd first scented it in the air, at times, it was all he could think about. And it'd be so easy to just take what he wanted. Riku was so open it wouldn't be hard to take advantage of it and have a taste of that wonderfully rich blood on his tongue.

Mentally frowning, he shook himself from those thoughts. Not good. But blood aside, Riku…was a good human. There. He could admit it. Riku was warm, caring, affectionate, loving, beautiful… Hok_ay_, not good to go there either. Back to the shitty council and their whiney complaints about rules and regulations.

Yeah, rules and regulations his immortal, godly _ass_. They just wanted the purebloods under their thumbs to do whatever they wanted with them. Since they couldn't physically or mentally overpower them, they just created a system with a cage, all lovely and made of gold. Their blood was 'protected' by the 'law' for fuck's sake. What the hell was up with that? Rido belonged to no one or thing, and if he were to guess, the rest of the purebloods felt the same.

The council might have once been built with a purpose, but obviously, that purpose had long since faded to dust and had been replaced by something else. The old geezers were getting a bit delusional in their greed, thinking they could have one over them. Hah, not likely, Rido snorted to himself. Not if he had anything to say about it.

He hated to come to _Red Clover_, to Riku feeling like crap, but this was where he came for emotional stability and tranquility, and Riku would never turn him away no matter what mood he came in.

_"You don't need to tell me anything specific. Speak in code, I don't care, just speak to me. I don't need to understand it, but you need to get it out._"

See?

_"Don't need to understand? You asked for it."_ He smirked. He raised one slender hand flat up, "_this is the Rabbits."_ He raised his other hand in the same way, _"this is the Tigers._" He lowered and raised them as though mimicking a balance, _"the Rabbits hate the Tigers, but they can't kill them so they want to make sure they could at least keep them in line. They make sure the Tigers can only hunt in a certain range and area, keeping track of their food supply. They pretend to like the Tigers, wishing them well, and since there aren't many of them, pushed them to procreate – by suggesting and choosing their mates."_

_"Wait,"_ Riku interrupted, _"I'm sorry for cutting in, but how is it that Rabbits have so much influence over the Tigers? Could the Tigers not just overpower them and live how they like?"_

Rido blinked. _"You were following?"_

Riku sniffed, _"Of course, you're trying to tell me what's troubling you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't listen?"_

Friend…? He'd never had something like that. Was that what Riku was? A friend?

_"So, Rido, the Rabbits?"_

_"Ah, right. The Rabbits. They have power in numbers. They're also what the Tigers mainly feed on. No Rabbits equals to no food."_

Riku slowly nodded, the smile on his lips sad. "_Mm, such a distrustful cycle, these Rabbits and Tigers are living in. Calculative in everything they choose to do… with so much tension and hate tying them together."_ He leaned over the counter, and brushing a few dark wavy locks out the way, pressed his soft lips against his forehead.

_"Purebloods must be sad, angry Tigers,"_ he murmured softly before pulling back.

_"Riku, you…"_

_"It's not terribly hard to figure out, Rido." _His smile was brighter this time, more teasing. "_But those were some horrible analogies."_

_"Hey, you asked for code, damn it,"_ Rido playfully scowled. As expected, Riku laughed, the sound working to soothe and calm him, as it always did.

* * *

_"Riku-san, I think you should come downstairs. Now._" Narumi, a recent part-timer at his shop, informed him with a hesitant smile.

_"Why? What's – oh my god."_

Rido smirked. "_So, what do you think?"_

What did he think? _"Rido, it's, well, it's nice, gorgeous really, I love it, but why?_" Not to mention, it was huge. It was a wonder how it fit in his shop, granted, _Red Clover_ did have a fairly high ceiling, but still…

Rido shrugged. _"You humans like this stuff right?_" When all he got was silence, the pureblood turned a bit uncomfortable. Had he done something completely unwanted and unnecessary? But Riku had just said he liked it right?

A pair of slim arms pushed him to set his heavy load aside so that he was now in clear view of Riku's face. Rido felt his heart grow warm when he saw it was glowing. At him. But that wasn't all, the young man had the most beautiful smile set on his lovely lips and it was all aimed at him.

_"Yes, Rido we do. Thank you._" It was rare when the pureblood just did something for someone other than himself because he felt like it (other than family, he supposed) and Riku understood and appreciated his efforts.

_"Where should I put it?"_

_"Oh, towards the end, where everyone can enjoy it when they come in. It'll take some time decorating it, it's so tall."_

Just then the two males heard a squeal and turned to see Narumi with an excited flush adorably tinting her cheeks. _"Riku-san we're keeping it? Can we decorate it? We still have some time before we open right?"_

Riku's only answer was to toss her the keys to the storage closet. Bouncing on her toes, Narumi immediately set off, her brown curls dancing behind her.

_"If you let me work on it, it won't take long,_" Rido suggested.

Riku smiled, _"taking the time to decorate is what's part of the fun, Rido. Come on."_ He lightly pulled him closer as Narumi returned with the lights and ornaments, all stuffed neatly in a box.

And fun it was, Rido remembered. Especially when he had to help Riku hang the ornaments on higher parts of the tree. The young shop owner claimed to have more than a few bad experiences with chairs and had tried to reach as far as he could manage on the tips of his toes.

He made a rather adorable picture (he'd nearly tripped over the cords once) until Rido shook his head and went over to lift him by his waist, going as far as to settle him on his shoulder. He caught the blush on the girl, Narumi's cheeks when she saw them, but Riku only smiled softly and thanked him for his help, offering Rido to put up more glittery baubles as he did.

_"Maybe I should have gotten a shorter tree,"_ Rido had said teasingly as he made sure the lights weren't tangled. He received a sharp jab in the ribs for the comment and a disgruntled glare.

_"You're just very tall, Rido. I'm taller than average and you're still taller._" Riku only made it to his nose.

_"Mm, details, details. You're still shorter than me, Riku."_

_"You're a giant Rido, and you know it."_

_"Haruka isn't much shorter than me you know. Is he a giant too?"_

Riku crossed his arms petulantly, _"If he's almost as big as you are, then yes. I don't understand how you grow so tall with your diet."_

_"We're made to be perfect, how am I at fault?"_

_"Perfection is overrated."_

_"Then am I?"_

_"That would be assuming you are perfect, which you aren't, Rido, so you've got nothing to worry about."_

_"Not…perfect?" _Rido put on an exaggeratedly confused expression, as though the concept of imperfection was exceptionally hard for him to grasp.

Riku sent him a wary look. _"Don't tell me they all believe that."_

_"They certainly haven't said otherwise."_ He shrugged.

_"Well that's ridiculously stupid. I don't think you're perfect and from what I've heard of your family, they aren't either."_

Rido let out a snort. They definitely weren't.

Still… "_This still doesn't make you any taller,"_ he smirked.

Riku refused to make anything other than his least favorite tea after that for the rest of the day.

That was also the last time he'd ever see him. Riku had disappeared without a trace afterwards, leaving the shop in the care of a close friend.

Rido had, of course, searched everywhere for him, but even with his extensive influence, Riku was nowhere to be found and Rido refused to believe he was dead. Something like that just didn't happen to people like Riku. Rido swore he could still feel his presence just thinking about him. Riku was still alive, just not here.

In his occupied mind, he failed to realize what a little distraction could mean for him, especially from the council, and it was only after an attempt on his life came a little too close for comfort that he started to use more caution. He sent out a warning to his brother just in case he needed a heads up. The council was really starting to get the ball rolling.

He'd also hinted getting another kid at a time like this really wasn't the best idea, but it looked like his efforts had gone to waste. Now five years after Riku's disappearance, they were expecting. This time, Haruka was convinced it was a girl.

_"Well, girl, boy, whatever it'll be, keep it away from them, will you? I don't need you and Juri to come crying about not being able to protect it."_ The fruit of their loving union, Kaname and the oncoming baby were also holders of the purest vampire blood to date. There was no way the council wouldn't take measures to do something about it, either to have it for themselves to exploit or to make sure none would get the chance by getting rid of the temptation or possibility.

Rido hated brats, but Kaname was a Kuran as was the still genderless baby, and he'd bring hell on earth before those greedy geezers got their grubby perverted hands on their pure blood or life.

Again, in retrospect, he should've applied the same warnings to himself. He _had_ been more cautious after that assassination attempt, yes, but not quite enough, if what'd happened to him not long after he'd sent that warning to his brother was any indication.

Aww, and he never even got to see the face of whom he now knew was his niece, either. Tragic eh? Well, he'd heard life as a human wasn't all that fair and life as a pureblood vampire certainly didn't come close when it came to those odds.

But even after all that, the only thing he truly regretted was not seeing Riku's face one last time before he ended up this way.

The day he heard of his supposed death…He hadn't known what true despair was until that day. But all was not lost, no.

Riku had left a son.

A young boy of three.

And then it didn't matter what state he himself was in. He had to have that boy. Riku would've wanted Rido to know him, wouldn't he? Rido would get himself back to what he was by any means necessary and he'd take the boy with him, for Riku. Yes, it was all for Riku.

Riku…Riku…I know those bastards killed you and they'll be the first ones I'll be after once I'm well enough to be out of here as myself, no one else. With my own face and body, I'll take the vengeance denied to you and I all these years.

Then and only then would he search for Riku's boy. Then and only then.

Rido had never been very patient, but for Riku, he could endure anything.

* * *

"Chihiro, I'm ready."

"Rido-sama, are you truly? It has only been fourteen years…"

"I am well enough to leave this room."

"As you wish." She bowed. Placing a vial by the night table, she softly murmured, "This is the blood required for today."

A slender, scarred hand reached for it, taking off the top and bring it up to chapped lips. "…They don't need to be so young, Chihiro." He commented, referring to the source of the blood.

"I only want the best for you, Rido-sama, and I know you wish to recover as fast as possible."

"Riku…would not have approved."

Smiling softly, Chihiro nodded, "I will then make sure to reconsider." The love her master held for that human man was one of the many facets that endeared him to her. She thought it sweet, that he still thought of him so strongly even after so long.

The news of Ichijou having made his first successful direct offense against Kiryuu Zero hadn't bypassed their ears. Rido had been furious. He knew they wanted Zero for more than just the obvious, but nothing more than that. There was someone giving them orders, someone that'd garnered enough respect for them to follow unquestionably.

Rido suspected it was another pureblood. With Zero being what he was, what other type of vampire could ever hope to gain the maximum amount of power and prestige that came with having the boy at their side?

Zero had unwittingly become the priceless prize for the winner of the vicious chess game ensuing amongst noble class vampires and purebloods. They all wanted him, the former to please whatever pureblood they were working under, and the latter for the sheer purely untainted power they'd receive upon claiming him.

Pureblood vampires were rare, yes, but Rido feared Zero was the only one left of his kind in Japan. The last pureblood Coeur de Sang…that only made him more desirable.

"Kaname, Yuuki, protect him while I cannot," the eldest Kuran vampire to date whispered lowly. They must.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Wow, it's been a while huh? XD This was a bit on Riku's further connection with the Kuran family. Geez, they go a ways back don't they? *counts on fingers*


	6. His Voice

**Purity**

**_His Voice_**

Yuuki giggled excitedly as she practically skipped to the music room. With the presence of Zero, she'd come to view music in a different light and found a new interest and amusement she'd never considered previous. One was of course, the joy she never thought she'd feel learning about the subject and the other…

"Zero, Zero, please sing this?" She'd printed the lines and scores from the Internet. She loved the lyrics and had taken immense liking to the song.

At first, she'd started with male singers, but upon finding out Zero had no problems adjusting to female ones, well…that just opened up a whole suitcase full of possibilities – for Yuuki at least. Zero only ever listened to her requests to further his skills and for no other particular reason.

"Another one?" These things were never ending.

"_There You'll Be_."

"It's well known, I don't need scores for that. I need the lines though."

She smiled as he scooted over, giving her room to sit beside him as she placed the lyrics in front of him. Her eyes were already closed, waiting for his sweet voice.

"Is there a reason why you wanted this song?"

"Eh? Ah, well, I…I like to think of my parents and Nii-sama," Yuuki admitted, a light flush to her cheeks.

"I always thought it a love song, but family is fine too, I guess," Zero tilted his head. His slender fingers were already moving across the keys before she had a chance to ready herself. Then Zero was raising his chin and parting his lips and the words, the song, spilt forth, filling her with that comforting warmth she'd come to associate with Zero's singing.

"_When I think back on these times,  
And the dreams we left behind,  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
__To have you in my life…_"

As she'd mentioned, her brother's smiling image came to her mind, his eyes soft, more honey brown than the usual wine red, his expression light and teasing. He'd kiss her cheeks, brush her hair, wrap his arms around her…he'd always been her comfort, the only one she thought she'd ever feel completely at ease with.

"_…In my heart there'll always be  
A place for you for all my life…"_

The rise in Zero's voice snapped her back to the music room and she was slightly dismayed to find she'd missed the second stanza, lost in her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she tried to push the memories of her parents away to focus more on Zero. She loved his presence in this room. It'd been unused for the longest time, cold and dusty, empty and dark…and then Zero came. In her opinion, there was no other room more fit for his warm, solid reassuring presence to fill. He'd played in this room at least once everyday, for hours at a time, since coming here.

Everything seemed brighter when Zero sang, no matter what song it was. His voice worked to calm her when overexcited, happier when sad, soothe her when agitated, and on a few occasions, put her to sleep when she was restless.

"_…Your love made me make it through  
Oh I owe so much to you  
__You were right there for me…_"

Smiling Yuuki mouthed the words she could remember, swaying to the music. This time, the words naturally brought memories of her time spent with Zero, whether it was in this room during the late hours (for him) or during the days out in the gardens when she was too stubborn to sleep. Unsurprisingly, the night she'd broken down after he'd sung that sad foreign song to her also came to mind. He'd gotten her to laugh about it in no time, she remembered.

Zero had laughed so hard his face turned red when he caught sight of Yuuki advising Kaname to 'think like a dog'. The brunet's wide-eyed expression of plain, utter confusion had, in his opinion, been absolutely hilarious. Yuuki in turn had been confused because she didn't know why Zero had been laughing.

_"I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be…"_

It was always her brother she'd imagined to stay with until the end of time; just the two of them…but she no longer wanted it to be just the two of them.

Hoping he wouldn't notice, Yuuki swayed closer to Zero as the song continued, wondering when it was she started to wish Zero wouldn't be so temporary and when it was they started needing him instead of the other way around.

Zero's wonderful voice tended to carry when he sang, and she knew her brother heard every word and note that left Zero's lips. Sometimes, the hard look in his eyes would lessen, the tension in his shoulders would loosen and there was once when she caught a slight smile tugging at his lips. Kaname seldom smiled genuinely for anyone other than herself. She was at least aware of that.

So if Zero were to leave?

Yuuki stopped mouthing the words and bit her lip. Her swaying nearly stopped as well as she felt something ache inside her at the mere thought of not being able to enjoy nights like these, where she could fully act any way she wished without a care and still be met with accepting lilac eyes and soft sweet singing.

No more flower picking in the garden when the sun was brightest or sneaking into the kitchen to have sugary snacks secretly made (well, her brother probably knew about that too, but still, it was the thought that counted) and devoured during the early hours, and certainly no one to serve cranberry juice to every night.

For the first time, Yuuki felt the dark possessive tendrils of temptation call out to her from a part of her she never wanted to acknowledge. She and Kaname referred to it as the monster that lived inside every vampire, more so in purebloods. It was desperate for warmth, for love, its presence cold, empty and angry.

It suggested Zero was theirs. He was living with them, he needed their protection. Even if he wanted to, they wouldn't let him leave. They'd make it so he wouldn't _want_ to leave.

But no…no, no, no! That was wrong! It had to reconsider because Zero was different. He was precious, their Coeur de Sang, their Pair. They couldn't force him. Forcing implied violence and hurting their Pair was unthinkable, unforgivable. A Coeur de Sang meant love and protection, not possession and obsession. They were to be treasured and kept safe from those that caused them harm, because there were others that wished ill will for them in the past and certainly in the future.

Yes, It grumbled, perhaps that was right…Zero, Zero was their Coeur de Sang, their Pair, and that made him different. He was to be regarded as a proper equal, It remembered.

"_…And everywhere I am there you'll be  
__There you'll be…_"

Yes, Zero would understand their efforts and if he still chose to leave them, he could not be blamed for their faults. But for now, he was still here. They could enjoy what their Coeur de Sang offered them in the meanwhile, bask in the warmth his presence exuded, revel in the emotions he brought forth with his sweet, sweet voice…

"Yuuki. Yuuki?"

"E-eh? Oh, Zero, you're done?"

"Mm, were you so mesmerized your mind went off somewhere or is staring into space a hobby of yours?"

She pouted. "Neither! But I love your singing Zero."

He smiled amusedly, "So you've told me – numerous times."

"It sounds so different from those humans, is that because you're a Coeur de Sang?"

"You're a pureblood so yes, my voice would affect you differently than it does other vampires. You'll feel more inclined to listen."

"Kain-san, Aido-san, and Souen-san all seem to like your singing just as much," Yuuki pointed out.

Zero tilted his head. "They're noble class vampires, the closest to being purebloods after the purebloods themselves. It's not that surprising."

"So, regular vampires won't enjoy it as much as we do?" Yuuki curled a lock of hair around her finger. "They're missing out on a _lot_."

Zero shook his head, "Regular vampires are at the least half-human, it's not their fault their human genes dampens their instinctive sensitivity to our abilities. Besides," he added wryly, "I happen to think it's a good thing, from a Coeur de Sang's point of view. We've already got purebloods after us. We don't need regular vampires to add to the list." That'd be nothing short of hell.

"Oh we're not that bad!" Yuuki protested.

Zero raised a brow. "Yeah, we'll see." He'd never met any other purebloods besides Kaname and Yuuki, but if the others were anything like the two he now knew, then he supposed dealing with them shouldn't be cause for too much misery on his behalf.

"Kaname, you tell Zero too, we're not that bad," Yuuki pouted. Her brother was by the door, an amused smiled on his lips. Zero guessed he came around during the middle of the song.

He didn't mind. He was a musician in this room and performing for others was second to what he loved doing most. There was just one thing…

"You never come inside," Zero noted aloud. Yuuki, who had been curiously pressing on the keys with her index fingers looked up. She never noticed, but yes, Kaname never stepped foot more than he had to when it came to this room. Was it because of Zero? She doubted it. Not when her brother came wandering out of his study all the way here just to listen better. Why was he keeping his distance?

"I can hear perfectly well from my current position."

Zero and Yuuki exchanged glances. "Does that sound like an excuse to you? It does to me," Zero loudly whispered.

Yuuki giggled, nodding. "Come inside, Nii-sama. It's bad manners to keep standing you know."

Zero patted the space beside him for emphasis. "Never took you for the shy type," he teasingly commented.

Kaname would have had a mutinous frown on his face if he allowed for such an expression. These two…they were getting a lot better at ganging up on him in recent days. He knew about them spending time outside in the sun while out in the gardens and those trips to the kitchen. He was glad there was someone for Yuuki to spend her time with and forever wished her happiness. But he also wished he could be part of that happiness.

The amount of influence Zero had come to have during his stay increased with every hour he spent in this room, with every flutter of his fingers and every song he sang. Kaname had been wary of him, of this possibility, but he couldn't bring himself to think there might be ulterior motives any longer. Zero seemed far from the type to put up a face. It was one of the things Kaname appreciated about him. He may be a lot more…upfront and personal than Kaname was comfortable with, but the pureblood would gladly take a little discomfort from that than have to force himself to think negatively of every action the young man took.

And Yuuki, he'd never seen her smile so often with such genuine affection since their parents' deaths. There hadn't been a reason to. Zero had undoubtedly added a few more bright colors to their bland palette in this household. What could there be for Kaname to complain about?

There wasn't. But another concern had replaced the old. The more he saw Yuuki with Zero and Zero with Yuuki, he felt his instincts stirring, and it wasn't at all in a good way. It was starting to let itself be known again, sending soft tempting suggestions through his mind.

How was it Zero was so close to Yuuki in nothing short of a month and why could he not bring himself to be included in their closeness? But he knew why, didn't he? Zero and Yuuki…they seemed so untouched by the world when together. Their innocence radiated with every past time they engaged in, whether that was picking flowers or getting dirty in the kitchen.

How could someone like him, someone like Kaname, dare to intrude in on such special moments? He couldn't. So, no matter how It protested, he forced himself to be content just watching them from afar.

But they, Yuuki or Zero, neither could leave well enough alone. He didn't know whether to feel glad or angered for it.

"Yuuki, he seems a bit lost. Want to give him a nudge in the right direction?"

Rising from her seat, Yuuki gently tugged her brother forward, "Come on, Nii-sama, sit with us!"

"Yuuki, I…"

"No, sit first."

Going around to Zero's left side, she lightly pushed him down on the bench, and smiling, went back to sit at Zero's right side. "Sing something again?" She asked.

"Any particulars?"

Yuuki curled her hands on her lap, resisting the urge to instead grab onto Zero's shirt sleeve. "Mm…promise you won't laugh?"

Wondering at her sudden shyness (she'd never really held back from requesting whatever she liked), he raised a brow. "…Alright."

"I want '_Imagine_' it's in the same language as the one you sang before this."

Zero nodded, "I know the words to that and the scores." His fingers were already moving across the keys. "It was one of Nase's favorites." He turned to Yuuki, frowning, "Why did you think I'd laugh?" _Imagine_ was a perfectly respectable song.

When Yuuki remained silent, it was Kaname that answered, his tone solemn. "A few of the other vampire children heard her singing and hadn't taken a liking to such a song."

"How can anyone have a problem with _Imagine_?" He really didn't get vampire logic.

Yuuki bit her lip, "They…don't like the Kuran family."

Zero blinked. "I thought every vampire liked purebloods. And what does you being a Kuran have anything to do them not liking the song?" His fingers slowed, before stopping altogether.

"Every vampire has their own pureblood preferences. The reason they highly dislike the song has more to do with its singer. Lennon knew of our existence and also worked to further a closer relationship between humans and vampires."

Yuuki continued after her brother, "those kids had parents that belonged to the council."

At the mention of the council, Zero nodded. He'd heard enough about them from Nase to know they were all assholes. If there was one thing his guardian hated, and she didn't have many, it was the council members. The second and last on the list was her biological family. Her father, apparently, was a jackass and was speculated to have been one in a past life, according to her.

"So your parents knew Lennon?" That was pretty cool.

"Yes, they worked together on some of the meetings they've had." Kaname couldn't believe they were speaking of their parents to a stranger. No, his mind corrected, Zero wasn't a stranger, hadn't been one for a month, and for Yuuki, she might as well have known about him for fourteen years.

The piano was started up again by Zero's fingers and the music came to life with Zero's voice. Leaning over, he slightly nudged Yuuki's shoulder, sending her a small smile. Taking a moment to understand the meaning behind the look, Yuuki smiled back and joined in, her young sweet voice mixing pleasantly with Zero's soft tenor,

"_…Imagine all the people  
__Living for today_…"

Kaname, who had his eyes closed, listening to the both of them, blinked when he felt a sharp kick at his ankle. He looked to Zero with a frown (it'd been inappropriate and had hurt) but was met with an expectant look in his lilac eyes, clearly asking for Kaname to join them as well.

Thinking back on his previous thoughts, Kaname hesitated.

But Zero wasn't giving up, his bare foot gave Kaname's ankle another nudge and this time, Yuuki was also leaning back and looking over at her brother with a smile.

_"Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
__Living life in peace…_"

The Kuran mansion rang enchantingly with three synchronized voices, the cool, ominous midnight air a complete contrast to the light lively voices ringing from within.

* * *

Staring down at the piece of parchment, bright ruby red eyes narrowed in hatred, the letter turning to ash in less than a split second. Pale slender hands grasped at the pristine white sheets in utter desperate frustration. That…that son of a _bitch_! He knew! He knew everything! That was how he…

"_How dare he!_ He touched… God damn it! Damn it! Riku… You…how could you?" How could he let him?

"No…Riku, Riku…"

Chihiro closed her eyes, feeling her master's pain as her own. They couldn't have known, not about this.

Rido had always held the hunter association responsible for Riku's death, as well as the council members, and that the incidents regarding Riku's death and that of his siblings' were unrelated. He'd been a fool. That was just what they wanted him to think. Who'd be stupid enough to cause the death of two pureblood vampires right after killing a pureblood Coeur de Sang if they didn't want to raise suspicion? Rido certainly wasn't and they used that against him.

He'd also been hoping to keep his 'death status' for that much longer, but the letter was proof they or at least he, knew Rido was well and alive. They knew he was alive and that he wanted vengeance.

_They_ had killed Riku. Rido should've known. They'd also helped to kill his siblings and if not for Haruka and Juri's thinking ahead, his nephew and niece would also be long gone.

"Chihiro, bring me their blood."

Resigned, Chihiro nodded.

Rido clenched his eyes. He didn't have a choice left if he wanted Zero safe. Even knowing they'd left their blood for him in case of something like this, it didn't help alleviate the disgust he felt at having to take the blood of his own siblings.

"Rido-sama, are you certain on this?"

"I won't let their deaths have been for nothing. Haru and Juri gave everything. It's about time I responded."

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. Don't own lyrics to Imagine or There You'll Be either.

Ah, the whole singing together thing was something I got from YenGirl's What Could Almost Be :D Kaname and Zero singing Silent Night together...ah that was lovely, I'm sure you all know XD

This was mostly for Yuuki's more vampiric side to realize Zero for what he is. Kaname isn't there yet, as his connection with Zero isn't as strong...but he's getting there, hopefully *smacks pureblood's butt into gear* Get closer!


	7. His Flowers

**Purity**

**His Flowers**

Shizuka loved surprises, though of course, not a lot of others knew this about her (or anything at all really). Expecting the unexpected when one was born a pureblood, 'gifted' (she felt that was a relative term) with nearly forever, interesting out-of-the-ordinary things quickly became a necessity in order to avoid killing oneself out of sheer boredom. Experiencing the same routine, day in and day out… Who _wouldn't_ get tired of it all?

And as much as she'd just love to step outside, to get away from the repeated cycle of waking, eating and sleeping, there was the council to consider. In their eyes, purebloods such as her were no better than pet monkeys kept in a cage; or maybe an exotic animal, she could care less. What she cared about was being able to indulge in her pastimes, which she was no longer allowed, thanks to the Kuran deaths (ten? twelve?) years prior.

She didn't like to think herself petty enough to lay blame where it didn't belong, but a part of her always resented the Kuran siblings for dying so suddenly, one practically right after the others. Rido, Haruka, and Juri – all three of them gone in the span of a few human years; pathetic, pitiful and downright upsetting. Her own freedom had gotten even more restricted because they all had somehow chosen to keel over and kick the bucket. The council had used the incidents to put up more 'protection' and 'security' so something like it didn't happen again.

When she'd first heard of it, she'd laughed.

The council members…they were all such liars. And if they kept on with their nasty habit, she wasn't going to be the only pureblood wanting for a change. They (she and the other purebloods) all had their own personal reasons for not interfering with the council. For Shizuka, she knew where the Kuran siblings had stood when it came to the council, and didn't doubt for a moment the old geezers had something to do with their consecutive deaths. The tragedy of the Kuran family had been a warning to the rest of the purebloods.

Bored as she may be, Shizuka would rather have her life and give herself time to think of ways in which to step ahead of the old geezers (that or she could wait until they died, really, it wouldn't be long she figured; because _ugh_, those wrinkles? Yeah, not long).

In the meanwhile, she'd pass the time in her perfectly made role of being the crazy lady of the prestigious Hiou household. She tried all kinds of things to scare the servants. The new ones were, of course, amusing as ever, but surprising the older ones, supposedly experienced with her behavior, was interesting to see as well.

She'd probably soon grow tired of that too, but something else would hopefully have popped up by then and she would be able to keep her death out of boredom at bay.

"Shi-Shizuka-sama! What are you doing to the garden?"

"Ah, Modoka…" Shizuka held up one of the red-orange plucked daylilies to her lips and smiled coolly. "Just reworking it. What have I said about my garden? I only wanted lavenders and white bell flowers."

And that was true. Shizuka had been very specific about what flowers went to each garden. The two private gardens, which only Shizuka and her preferred gardener ever visited, she'd stated clearly only lavenders and white bell flowers were to reside in them. Modoka held in a cringe. She should've held her ground more firmly against Hiou senior's demands. Modoka was aware of how much Shizuka loved her gardens.

"I apologize, Shizuka-sama, but your father had come by the previous day and wished for more color."

"And my father suddenly turned into Hiou Shizuka? He's still very much male, Modoka. This is my home, don't confuse who the lady of the house is."

"Of course, Shizuka-sama. I'll have Shiori fix the problem immediately."

"Thank you Modoka. Your speediness is what I've always liked about you." She threw the flower into the air and watched in satisfaction as it turned to ash and never reached the ground. Other brightly colored patches of flora had also met the same fate.

"Shizuka-sama, if I may address another concern?"

"Yes?"

"Kurumi is still very new to this household, if not serving a pureblood altogether. If I may ask for you to…curb things for her, for the first few months…"

Shizuka smiled. Modoka was the only one who knew about her actual level of sanity, due to knowing her since they were both very young. She provided for good conversation once in a while. Modoka always told the most amazing stories.

"As favor to you, if you wish it, I will grant it."

Modoka smiled back, "Thank you Shizuka-sama. I will train her to the best of my abilities." Shizuka expected nothing less from the manager of the household.

As Modoka made a swift exit, Shizuka headed for her bedroom and slid out of her evening kimono and under her silk covers. She always preferred to sleep without clothes, loving the texture of the fabric against her bare skin. As she rested her head atop her pillow, she laughed softly.

"I know you're here. If you need to speak to me, now is the time." She turned to lie on her side as she felt him sit at the edge of her bed.

"You know why I'm here?"

"I just knew you were here, not why. But you must be desperate, showing up here in person." She teased. As they'd both grown older, it was rare when they were able to converse face to face, most often communicating by sending familiars to each other. The ability to send messages that way had worked to keep them entertained and it'd prevented them from becoming too idle.

"I'll admit I am, but my reason for being here is also for you get out of the cage you've always hated. I know you like surprises."

Shizuka laughed again, scooting closer to him as she playfully poked his side. "So you're really desperate, enough to come here on your own, but it'll get me out of here?" He knew her well, always had. Well, she smiled to herself, she wouldn't have agreed to their engagement all those years ago if he didn't. Shizuka had no intention of her own husband just adding to the boredom she was forced to live with.

"Yes. Are you willing to listen?"

"It sounds too tempting not to." She prompted.

"I know you know of Kiryuu Riku."

"Riku? Everyone knows of him now, ever since he'd been outed as a pureblood Coeur de Sang."

"Are you aware he'd been murdered?"

Her slim pale fingers paused in playing with the hem of his shirt. "Murdered…?" No, she hadn't known, though when the news of his death reached her, she did kill twelve of her servants. It was what had hardened her reputation as the 'insane lady', as no one knew the reason for her sudden homicidal urge. She hadn't and still didn't either. She just knew the death of the only human she'd ever taken the chance to meet had affected her enough to force her to act out.

It was only after Modoka had advised killing any more of the servants would only alert for the council and her father's attention that she stopped. That, and another part of her had whispered Riku wouldn't have wanted her to be this way.

"How did you know about Riku?" How had he known she knew him?

"I have my sources." He shrugged. Though initially, it had surprised him when he found out Riku had had contact with Shizuka.

"I only knew him for days' worth," she murmured. "He made such good tea. He's the reason for my lavenders and bell flowers."

He nodded. He'd noticed and suspected.

"Who killed him?"

"I don't know, though I do have certain individuals in mind who were involved." He didn't know who cast the final blow. "They also killed Haru and Juri."

"And nearly killed you," Shizuka added. "I really did think you were gone. Should've thought better than to assume so." She could guess what he was here for now. But, "why now? It has been fourteen years."

"They found Zero."

She sent him a blank look.

"His son."

"…Son…Zero." So that was another reason why he was here. "I can't do much from this place, you know that."

"I do, and Zero is safe for now." He grinned, "And what do you mean, 'from this place'? Why do you think I'm here?"

Shizuka looked up, hopeful. "Are you really? Can you?" _Take me away?_

"There're not a lot of things I'm not capable of doing, Shizu."

The Hiou princess let out a rare grin and sat up to wrap her arms around him, squeezing tightly. "Just this once, I'll admit you're a godsend, you won't ever hear it again." She whispered against his ear.

He chuckled. "That's expected." He ran a hand down her silky bare back. "Now, unless you want to leave with only this cover as…well, a cover, get something on."

Shizuka laughed lightly, turning to slip out of her bed. "Are you not tempted at all?"

"Once upon a time, maybe." He smiled teasingly. "I've thought of only Riku since I met him."

Shizuka blinked at him over her shoulder as she pulled a dark violet kimono over it. "You were so close? Has our engagement been for naught then?"

He sent her a gentle smile, the first she'd ever seen it. "I'd have loved having you as my wife, but I really found what I needed in Riku."

Tying her glowing white obi in a simple box knot, finishing it off with a pale yellow cord through the middle, she gathered her long hair in a low tail and turned around. "Riku…he was your…?" Realization dawned in her pale eyes and she nodded contemplatively. "I still wouldn't mind being with you, for the sake of companionship. You are the only one interesting enough to keep up with me out of the rest of us. I hadn't known others could be so boring until Father started introducing me to suitors." Goodness, she'd considered turning to females it was so bad.

Looking down, she checked for any imperfections and twirled once. "I've never dressed so fast. We do need to hurry don't we?"

"You have time to pack for personals. I'm not stupid enough to be blamed for kidnapping the Hiou princess. Your father knows you'll be gone for a while."

"Father knows?" She grumbled. Well, there went her fun. But, she reminded herself, she'd still be getting out of here. "He won't be sending anyone to 'keep an eye on me', will he?"

"I've informed him this trip was to be _very_ private. No spies or voyeurs."

Her eyes widened. No, he _didn't_. But his smirk said it all. He _did!_ She laughed. "You told him that? That we were…we were…" Going off to spend time in their 'love nest'. It'd been an old joke between them. She wasn't surprised her father actually bought it; so eager he was to have his one and only daughter wedded off to the eldest Kuran vampire.

"Good to see you're liking this so much."

She smiled.

* * *

Kaname blinked down at the piece of parchment in his hands, his mind blank. He resisted the urge to go looking for his sister to ask whether he really was seeing those words on the page. He wouldn't have believed something as ridiculous as this, but there was definite proof seeped into the words themselves Kaname had no other choice but to reconsider something he'd previously known as fact.

He'd thought his uncle was dead. He'd found a few letters from him to his father and his parents had informed him of his sudden death before Yuuki was ever born.

"Rido Oji-sama…" He wasn't dead. Merely incapacitated for nearly two decades. His knees suddenly feeling weak, he sat himself back into his chair.

"Nii-sama? Kaname, are you alright?"

"Yuuki." He hadn't even noticed on her presence. "Yuuki," how should he say this? "Do you remember Father and Mother's older sibling?"

"Ah…Rido-Oji-sama, I think. But they said he, that he…died before Mother had me." She answered carefully.

His eyes going to the letter again, Kaname shook his head. "Apparently, he hasn't. He's had to recuperate for a while, but he isn't gone."

"He's alive?"

"And he's headed here. He could arrive any time, according to his words. He's also bringing Hiou Shizuka."

"Shizuka-san?" Yuuki tilted her head. Why her?

"She will be able to help Zero and Oji-sama trusts her. They've had a longstanding history."

Yuuki raised a brow. "History?"

"They've known each other for some time and were arranged to be married even before Father and Mother got together." It'd all been just formality. Kaname never believed his uncle felt anything romantic for the Hiou princess or vice versa. Purebloods rarely ever did in arranged unions.

"Oh." Yuuki flushed. "But because Oji-sama was hurt, they didn't get to perform the ceremony?"

"That could be probable." Though Kaname doubted it. It wasn't unusual for vampires to be engaged for years as they had long lives, but Rido and Shizuka had been putting things off for _decades_. Even if they disliked each other, arranged pairs usually went and got things over with, if only to shut the elders up. Rido and Shizuka, if Kaname remembered correctly, had gotten along as well as arranged pairs could get, and yet had still refrained from making anything official.

"How does Rido Oji-sama know Zero?" Their uncle had been hurt enough to be declared dead.

"He will most likely inform us of his connection to Zero when he arrives." Zero was important to all vampires as a pureblood Coeur de Sang, but Rido had no personal ties to him, none that Kaname could see, and he was getting impatiently curious. He was not willing to settle for simple explanations and he would get his answers.

Yuuki clapped her hands excitedly. "Oji-sama is coming!" It was as though the news had finally sunk in. "We should ask for food, right Nii-sama? A nice dinner for coming back after so long. What does he like?"

Kaname tapped a finger against his desk, thinking for an appropriate response to his sister's question that didn't sound insulting. "Rido Oji-sama...is very open minded when it comes to food." He'd eat anything that tasted well enough, and despite his life style, Rido wasn't limited to expensive delicate dishes. Kaname remembered him smuggling in burgers and fries to him as a child behind his parents' backs.

It'd been embarrassing at first, since he'd no idea how to eat without forks and knives or chopsticks (he'd also never seen a burger served quite that way), and made a rather huge mess of himself. His mouth had been too small to bite into the burger and everything between the buns had…well, landed elsewhere besides his stomach. His uncle had took it all in stride however, and gave Kaname his own in bite sized pieces.

Now that he thought about it, many of his personal embarrassing moments he'd rather not tell anyone about, were caused somehow, someway by his uncle. After the burger and fries incident, there was the hotdog (with a mountain of toppings) incident, which still caused him a measure of discomfort upon remembering, since his parents had walked into that one and their reactions…

They couldn't stop laughing for five minutes straight and even afterwards, if there were any mention of hotdogs, they'd give him amused smiles and a few teasing lines.

Really, Rido was a horrible, horrible uncle.

But it was because of him Kaname had been able to experience what no other pureblood child was allowed. Eating something that equaled to fast food was unheard of for purebloods and extremely rare for nobles. Kaname was aware Kain, Aido, or Ruka had never had such foods and would most likely dislike them on principle and refuse to even contemplate about eating it. Ichijou…would have found some way of getting it if he'd been interested enough. He'd developed his skills in going past his grandfather's eyes into an art form.

Rido had never been one to toe along anyone else's rules, however, and tended to go along with his own, which was to have none at all.

"I wonder what he's like, I never got to meet him," Yuuki smiled.

"He…is very different from our parents." Their father and mother were always soft and gentle while Rido never curved anything, even in the face of young children. Young or old, everyone received the same treatment – or so Kaname assumed.

"Yuuki, where is Zero?"

"In his rooms. He's asleep."

* * *

"He's asleep." Shizuka murmured. "He has his hair." The silvery strands made a stark contrast against the dark sheets. Walking up to the bed, she peered into his face and smiled. "He looks just like Riku, doesn't he, Rido?" Though she felt Zero had more of an enticing neckline. She had to stop herself from tracing it with her finger.

The other pureblood next to her couldn't keep his eyes away from the boy in front of them as he whispered, "Yes, yes he does."

"Should we wake him? He'd be so surprised…" She already had some of her weight on the bed, leaning on her arm. Rido sent her an exasperated look. He didn't want to get off on a bad footing with Riku's son from the get go.

Soft lips parted, "Not really."

Shizuka blinked. "You knew we were here."

Zero turned to look up, rubbing his eyes. "You're purebloods. There's no way I'd miss you coming into the room." He mumbled.

"But you didn't do anything."

Well… "Are you here to hurt me?"

"That's not what we came here for, no."

Zero shrugged as if her answer was enough of an explanation.

"You knew?" She asked. How could the boy know whether they intended for harm or not?

"It's not like I can read your mind, but as a Coeur de Sang, it's fairly easy for me to tell how you're feeling." Neither of the purebloods in front of him felt agitated enough for violence.

Shizuka nodded. "Riku, he always knew too." He'd offer her his smiles and his tea; a few kind words and short, soft laughter. He'd been working at one of the restaurants her father owned, and that was where Shizuka had first met him; when her father had bribed her with the chance to get outside to drag her to the restaurant. She'd been refusing to see to more suitors after Rido had been declared dead, and her father had had enough of her rebellious attitude.

He knew the only way to gain her attention and used it over and over to the point where Shizuka had refused even that. She'd get the chance to be outside yes, but it was completely ruined by the presence of her controlling father and whatever dull suitor they had for the night. Her bad mood was only expected, and Shizuka had had no qualms about showing just how much.

She'd purposely eat in the wrong order, kept her voice flat, made subtle insulting remarks about her chosen form of company, and completely ignored any and all attempts her suitors made in trying to gain her interest and favor. They were far from impressive.

Those evenings had only reinforced the moments she'd spent with Rido, how he'd always know what made her angry or happy. What he should do or say to make her laugh. Of course, he had the advantage of knowing her for far longer than those suitors, but Shizuka never saw that as an excuse to be so boring.

If he wanted to first catch her attention, Rido would make casual remarks about their surroundings, whether they be good or bad (when they'd been mere children, he'd asked their waitress whether she had a fondness for meat buns since she looked so much like one. She'd better be careful though; too much food of the meat variety could bad for the skin. It's already getting to your forehead. Look at Shizu; she's absolutely perfect. And you know what? She doesn't eat meat buns.)

The offended waitress had rushed off in a fit of barely concealed anger and a waiter had then been called to serve them instead, not that Rido hadn't any extra advice for him either. Their parents, and Rido's siblings had been rather mortified, but that only made the situation all the more hilarious. Shizuka hadn't been able to stop her giggles.

The night she'd met Riku had been particularly bad. Her suitor for that evening had apparently thought himself the greatest thing to ever grace the race of vampires and assumed Shizuka would think the same. Just as she was about to flick a piece of fried fish at his face (maybe those obnoxious eyes) Riku had come by with a tray of tea and a warm smile.

It'd turned out to be one of the best evenings she'd ever spent outside.

Zero narrowed his eyes, focusing his gaze on the female pureblood. She'd known his father, just as Yuuki did, but she wasn't _his_.

"Coeur de Sang know how to calm us, but they have to know when we're feeling the need for comfort. Riku told me sensing a vampire's emotions could be instinctual, but it's usually by choice." Rido spoke up, gaining Zero's attention.

He slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard with his pillow to cushion his back. "Yes. Since I knew you weren't Kaname or Yuuki, I checked to make sure you two weren't dangerous."

"How do you tell the difference?" Shizuka asked, intrigued. She'd never gotten the chance to know Riku as a Coeur de Sang.

"If I tell you that, you'd probably use it against me," Zero smirked. There really wasn't a technique or ability to figuring out the differences, just time and familiarizing with the feel of each vampire, though of course, it was easier with purebloods.

Neither of them needed to know that however.

"You really look like him," Shizuka leaned forward, having already seated herself next to him, and inhaled deeply. "And you smell just like him too."

"A lot of people say the same."

"They're right." Rido murmured. He blinked when Zero raised his hand to brush a few locks away from his eyes.

"You don't happen to be related to Kaname or Yuuki?"

It took a moment for Rido to answer, as he closed his eyes and relished the feelings Zero's touch brought back. Riku would sometimes do the same, threatening to cut his hair while he was at it.

_"I can't see your eyes at times, Rido, and I like them."_

"I'm their uncle."

"I can see the resemblance."

"Don't you think so?" Shizuka added. "The Kurans all look the same. If you see Haruka and Juri's pictures, their kids look _exactly_ like them. Personally, I think it's creepy. It's like seeing the same people with different names." She bet the Kuran line had produced every shade of dark brown hair possible along with every shade of red for the eyes. When describing them, it was always, 'Yeah, he's, you know, the one with the more reddish tint to his hair with the cooler eyes, more purplish red?' And not about the shape of their nose, eyes, or face, since really, that wasn't all that informative or distinctive enough.

"Hey," Rido called out warningly. "Watch who you're calling creepy."

"Oh you don't need to worry, Rido, you don't need to look like anyone to be creepy." Shizuka waved a hand dismissively. "You're quite creepy all on your own."

"And here I am, thinking you treasured me and all," Rido smirked. "Whatever happened to, 'you're the only one interesting enough to keep up with me'?"

"Being a creep is part of your interesting-ness. Why, I wouldn't change that for the world."

"That was – was that a compliment?"

"You can take it however you wish."

Zero sighed. "I feel like I'm sitting between two five year olds. How old are the both of you?"

"_He's_ definitely older," Shizuka pointed.

"Hey, I was dead for like, two _decades_."

Both Zero and Shizuka snorted. "Now that was _weak_." Two decades was nothing on a grown vampire.

Rido, about to give a retort, tensed and turned towards the door, Shizuka and Zero doing the same. "Yuuki's coming." Zero lightly pushed Rido out of the way to get of his bed and changed, heading to the bathroom.

Just as he came back out, there was a light knock. "Yuuki," he greeted.

"Zero, I'm glad you're awake. I couldn't keep it to myself; my Oji-sama is coming!"

Zero frowned. "You mean the pureblood sitting on my bed?" He thought Kaname and Yuuki had known they were here after Rido admitted to being their uncle.

"Eh?" Zero opened his door further to let her in.

Yuuki's eyes widened at the tall brunet sitting on Zero's bed.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Shizuka...is very, very different. She's never had an ex-human lover who was killed before he reached level E, and she and Rido knew each other for a long while before their arranged marriage was finalized. Rido isn't an asshole, so she and him got along fairly well, and yeah, Shizuka's life wasn't that much of a broken sob story, to wrap things up in a nutshell. Boredom is her greatest enemy, and she likes causing trouble :D In a lot of ways, she's like a sheltered princess that's aware there's plenty of bitterness life can offer.

I'll stop the ramblings now, and wish you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. Thank you for all those who've reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! Hugs and Kisses!


End file.
